Naughty Game
by Ally C-B
Summary: Atrevida, rebelde y la más deseada de todo el Instituto. Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan? E/B/J. /Summary COMPLETO, ADENTRO.
1. Prefacio

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_**  
**

**&.**_  
_

"_I wanna get a little dirty tonight, ¡let's get dirty!" _

Sus manos recorrían insistentes el diminuto cuerpo de Isabella, comparado con los dos cuerpos que la tenían aprisionada en el medio. Pero esa prisión no era como las que a menudo conoce la gente, esa prisión estaba llena de placer…un placer que ella se había imaginado que experimentaría, pero que nunca se animaría a realizar, al menos hasta que ellos intervinieron en el asunto.

—El juego comenzó hace mucho tiempo, Bella. —Susurró el cobrizo en el oído de la chica que se retorcía de placer en frente de él.

—Ya eres nuestra, nos perteneces, Isabella. —Susurró el rubio en el otro oído de la chica desde atrás mientras sus dedos se adentraban en su interior. Bella soltó un grito desgarrador, pero no de dolor, sino de placer.

El cobrizo desprendió su camisa haciendo que todos los botones saltasen en distintas direcciones, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Los besaba, los lamía, los mordía con desesperación mientras el rubio la penetraba hasta el fondo con sus dedos, era demasiado placer. Tanto que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas, como si estuviera borracha.

Todo había cambiado desde ese día lluvioso en el que ella se tuvo que quedar a dormir en la casa de los Cullen, donde sus amigos le demostraron una nueva perspectiva hacia el sexo. Nunca creyó que fuera a disfrutar de aquel enfermizo juego, sin embargo, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Tal y como ellos lo habían dicho, _el __juego ya había comenzado…_

* * *

**¡New fic! :D Ok, no tan nuevo... :B **

**¿Opiniones? ^^ **_  
_

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Kleerup___Until we bleed__ (Feat. Lykke Li)_ Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno: **_Vuelos_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Muchas rápidas imágenes se reproducían en mi cabeza, una encima de la otra. Mareándome, sin dejarme comprender nada. Veía muchas luces de distintos colores encendiéndose y apagándose, una y otra vez. Todo giraba a mí alrededor con demasiada rapidez. Mi largo cabello se encontraba algo mojado y chocaba contra mi rostro gracias al movimiento de mi cabeza. Escuchaba toda clase de música, desde electrónica hasta rock, a todo volumen, dejándome casi sorda.

—_Bella… _—Oí una voz familiar, pero lejana, llamándome. —_Isabella, ya es hora de levantarse…_

Todo lo que veía, sentía y oía a mí alrededor se detuvo de golpe, volviéndose negro y dándome una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza. Gemí tomando las suaves sábanas de mi cama en forma de puños con las manos.

—Vamos, hija. —Dijo Renné, mi madre, abriendo la ventana junto con las cortinas de mi habitación.

La fuerte luz solar que entró por ella, produjo que mi cabeza estallara. Gemí, otra vez, y me tape con las sabanas hasta por encima de mi cabeza.

—Isabella, hablo en serio. Perderás tu vuelo… —Dijo destapándome y saliendo de mi habitación.

"_Si supieras tú la clase de vuelos que estoy acostumbrada a hacer…"_ Reí ante mi estúpido pensamiento. Me senté en mi cama con la mayor lentitud posible. _"Malditos efectos secundarios…"_ Pensé gimiendo al sentir otra vez la punzada en mi cabeza. Escuché una ligera risa desde la puerta de mi habitación. Levanté mí vista para encontrármelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Idiota.

—¿Qué diablos miras? —Le pregunté con desprecio. Volvió a reírse.

—Lo que diría tu madre si en realidad supiera lo que haces… —Dijo con aire despreocupado.

—Lo que diría mi madre si se enterara lo que me hiciste, y lo que me das a diario… —Dije cruzándome de brazos.

"_¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, maldito abusador!"_ Pensé dejando que una pequeña y desafiadora sonrisa luciera en mi rostro.

Al escuchar mis palabras, cualquier indicio de ironía, felicidad o sarcasmo de parte de él, desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados con enojo e impotencia, mientras cerraba sus manos en puños. Cuando él estuvo a punto de decir algo, se escucharon los pasos de Renné subiendo por las escaleras. Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña antes de echarme a reír sin razón alguna. Él me siguió, aparentando que teníamos una 'amistosa' conversación, aparentando que nos llevábamos bien.

—¿Por qué tanta risa? —Preguntó Renné sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Daniel por la cintura. Él era más alto que Renné, casi media cabeza más.

—Resulta que Bells se levanto de muy buen humor hoy. —Mintió haciéndose el amigable.

—Sí, al igual que tú, Dany. —Dije irónicamente antes de volver a echarme a reír, recostándome nuevamente en mi cama.

Lo miré de reojo y noté el brillo de furia que desprendían sus ojos, aunque se riera siguiéndome el juego. Renné miraba confundida, por lo que terminaron yéndose de mi habitación para que pudiera cambiarme, dejándome sola y tentada de la risa. Cuando por fin logré calmarme, me levanté, no sin antes marearme hasta el punto de tener que sujetarme de mi mesita de noche para no caerme al suelo.

Los estúpidos pensamientos, la risa sin sentido, la punzada en mi cabeza y el abundante mareo, solo indicaban una cosa:

_Aún seguía borracha y drogada_.

Como pude, fui hasta el baño con mi neceser y mi ropa. Un relajante baño de agua caliente me devolvería a la normalidad… o al menos eso esperaba. Una vez lista, bajé las escaleras con cuidado, aún sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo recorrer en mis venas gracias a la drogas.

.

.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 345, por favor presentarse en el pasillo B-12 para abordar su vuelo a Seattle, esperamos que tengan un buen viaje… —La voz tan entrenada del aeropuerto anunciaba mi vuelo.

—Te extrañaré mucho. —Dijo Renné dándome un abrazo tritura costillas.

—Yo igual, mamá. —Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ese vacío, esa angustia, esa tristeza de dejarla, a pesar que fuera decisión de ambas, comenzó a llenarme completamente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Yo nunca había hecho nada que lastimara a las demás personas, al menos desde antes de lo ocurrido con aquel chico…

***Flashback***

Música, ruido, gritos, bailes demasiados pegados, todo aturdía a mi alrededor. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, a ese tipo de bailes, a ese tipo de vida. Prefería quedarme en casa, con mis libros y mis cosas, que haber ido a esa fiesta, casi obligada por mi madre.

—¿Ya te vas? —Me preguntó Félix, mi compañero de la clase de Matemáticas, interceptándome en mi camino hacia la puerta de salida de aquel incómodo lugar.

—Sí, la verdad me siento algo cansada. —Le contesté intentando salir, pero su gran cuerpo me obstruía la entrada.

—Oh, vamos, Bells… —Dijo pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por mis hombros y empujándome hacia adentro de la sala, llena de adolescentes con sus hormonas a flor de piel. —Estas muy linda esta noche. —Dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Me odié a mi misma por haberme dejado convencer por Renné y haber dejado que ella me vistiera.

Miré hacia otro lado avergonzada cuando él habló, mientras pronunciaba un bajo y ligero _"Gracias"_. Félix rió animadamente.

—Con respecto a tu cansancio, tengo algo que va ayudarte… —Susurró a mi oído abriendo la palma de su mano, mostrándome dos alargadas pero pequeñas pastillas blancas. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

En ese momento, mis sensores no hacían más que gritarme _"Corre"_ o _"Demasiado cerca, demasiado", _y hasta _"Peligroso"._ Estaba confundida, no entendía para qué rayos querría tomar pastillas si en realidad me sentía esplendida.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunté confundida.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¿Nunca has volado? —Preguntó sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza. —Relájate, hará que te sueltes un poco… —Dijo llevándose una de las pastillas a su boca antes de tomar un sorbo de una de las bebidas que había pedido cuando llegamos al pequeño bar de la sala. —Confía. —Dijo giñándome un ojo y estirando su mano con la pastilla en ella, luego de tomarse la suya. Inspiré con fuerza antes de tomarme la que quedaba. Él sonrió triunfante.

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas, me sentía feliz, sentía que nada me importaba, sentía que volaba. Pero antes de que todo se volviera negro y pesado, recordaba a Félix con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba cómo bailaba, sentado al lado de Demetri, su hermano. Luego, se paró de su asiento y caminó, mejor dicho corrió hacia mí, y me besó con rudeza.

Eso era lo último que recordaba antes de despertarme, a la mañana siguiente en una cama, sola, desnuda y con sangre en mi entrepierna. En ese momento, me despedí de mi inocencia.

***Fin del flashback***

Félix Vulturi. No me quedaban dudas, y era más que obvio, que él había sido el causante de todo, o mejor dicho, el que comenzó todo.

Todo ese dolor que intentaba tapar con el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol, volvió a mí con todas sus fuerzas, provocándome una gran puntada en el pecho y en el estómago. La desesperación que creció en mí en ese momento de tapar ese dolor fue… malditamente desesperante.

—Último llamado para los pasajeros de la unidad 345, por favor presentarse en el pasillo B-12, muchas gracias. —Otra vez la voz entrenada anunció mi vuelo.

—Adiós… —Dije por último sin mirar a Renné ni a Daniel antes de tomar mi mochila y correr hacia el avión.

No quería que notaran mis fuertes ganas de echarme a llorar como niña pequeña. Y no quería llorar, ya había llorado lo suficiente esa mañana cuando regresé a casa, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Subí al avión, ubiqué mi lugar. Al lado había una chica rubia, vestida con un Jean que parecía gastado y estaba rasgado en pequeñas partes, una remera negra, y tacones aguja. En su regazo estaba su cazadora de cuero gris y una cartera negra.

Fui hacia aquel lugar, y me senté a su lado, sin decir nada, mientras dejaba mi mochila entre mis pies.

—Hola, soy Jane. —Me saludó la rubia con simpatía.

—Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. —Le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de disimular lo desesperada que estaba por tomar de una maldita vez alguna de mis pastillas.

—Es un placer, Bella. —Dijo antes que la voz entrenada anunciara el despegue del avión.

Suspiré impaciente mientras movía mi pierna frenéticamente, ansiosa, desesperada. Me giré a mirarla, y vi las mismas ansias, y la misma desesperación de su parte.

—No se tu, pero yo necesito mi "caramelo mágico". —Dijo abriendo su cartera y sacando una pequeña billetera de cuero, donde adentro habían muchas pastillas de colores. —Por favor, no me delates… —Dijo casi suplicando. Le sonreí en respuesta.

—Amiga… —Dije sacando la pequeña latita en forma de billetera donde yo guardaba mis caramelos y sacudiéndola con una sonrisa. —Somos dos. —Le guiñé el ojo antes de que ella riera y me ofreciera uno. Asentí antes de meterme la pequeña pastilla a la boca.

* * *

**Holó (?) Alguien detrás de la pantalla (?) :B**

**Ok, here we go again! ;D**

**Espero me den otra oportunidad con este fic -otra vez-. ^^**

**¿Opiniones? **

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Dos

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Emily Osment___Let's be friends_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos: **_Juego de miradas_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—¿Crees que lo notaran? —Me preguntó Jane con una sonrisa divertida mientras esperábamos a que nuestras maletas aparecieran.

—No lo sé. —Contesté antes de soltar una risa idiota, seguida por la suya.

Definitivamente, no esperaba que ella viniera de San Francisco, y menos que en ese maldito lugar vendieran los mejores 'caramelos', como ella les llamaba a las pastillas, que haya probado en mi puta vida. Al menos desde que comencé con ello.

Una vez que encontramos nuestras maletas, salimos de aquel lugar riendo como estúpidas, y gracias a eso, un guardia nos siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecimos del lugar.

—¡Bella! —Escuché una voz masculina a lo lejos. Comencé a buscar al dueño girándome hacia todos lados, y no me sorprendió en absoluto al ver a Charlie, mi padre, agitando un cartel sobre su cabeza que decía _"Bienvenida a casa, mi niña"_, con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Reí por esas acciones tan típicas de Charlie, y obviamente por el efecto de las drogas. Eso me gustó, duraban aún más que las mías.

—Hey, —Susurró Jane en mi oído mientras sentía como ella movía mi mochila colgada en mi espalda—lo necesitarás más que yo…—Ella me guiñó un ojo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo y perderse entre la gente. Sacudí mi cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Charlie.

—Hola, cariño. —Me saludó Charlie mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y bajaba el cartel hasta el suelo.

—Hola, papá. —No podía no llamarlo por lo que él era en realidad. A pesar de que no tuviéramos mucho contacto, él no dejaba de ser el que introdujo sus 'pequeñas semillas' en Renné para así crearme a mí. En pocas palabras, él era mi Padre, me gustara o no.

Charlie tomo mis maletas luego de entregarme el cartel. Dejándome a mí, únicamente, llevar mi mochila y el cartel mientras él llevaba mis dos enormes maletas.

—Por lo que veo, planeas quedarte bastante tiempo. —Comentó con una sonrisa y remarcando el 'bastante'.

—Si no quieres que me quede, mañana mismo vuelvo con Renné…—Su sonrisa desapareció y me miró casi con suplica. —Tranquilo, solo bromeo. —Aclaré guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole. El suspiró tranquilizándose y murmurando para sí mismo _"adolescentes"_ mientras sacudía su cabeza.

.

.

—¿Qué dices si paramos a comer algo? —Preguntó Charlie rompiendo con ese silencio tan cómodo en el que íbamos en su auto, un flamante Mercedes negro.

—Okey. —Dije sonriendo. No me iría mal comer algo, a decir verdad, creo que no había comido desde el desayuno de hacía un día y medio atrás.

Paramos en un gigantesco bar, de esos que únicamente van las personas con dinero, o maridos con sus amantes, e inclusive prostitutas -en pocas palabras putas-, a buscar algún cliente borracho o que necesitara de sus servicios. Me sorprendí al verlas allí, pero es que no me había percatado de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Con razón, ya había llegado la hora de "¡gatos al ataque!".

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Bells? —Me preguntó Charlie mientras le echaba una ojeada al menú del día.

—No lo sé. —Contesté levantando mi mirada justo cuando visualicé a tres dioses entrando por la puerta de aquel bar.

Uno de ellos, el primero que entró, era enorme, casi como un oso, y su cabello era negro; tenía ojos color grises que detonaban diversión; sus músculos podías verlos desde kilómetros de distancia por lo grandote que era; la parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por una delicada barba que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy, aparte de esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía. El segundo, era mediano, con rizos dorados cayendo por su rostro; sus celestes y eléctricos ojos te derretían; y su mirada felina acechando a la mía cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, hicieron que mis piernas temblaran, pero no del miedo, sino del imaginarme lo que sería una noche con aquel hombre. Y el último, entró abrazando por los hombros a una chica rubia -o mejor dicho teñida-. Pero eso no le impidió mirarme con una sonrisa insinuadora. Su cabello cobrizo completamente enmarañado en su cabeza, como si recién hubiera acabado de follar con alguien; sus profundos ojos esmeraldas y su fornido cuerpo -o a lo mejor esa camisa negra pegada al cuerpo que daba el efecto de 'cuadritos' en su abdomen-; lograron que me fuera de la realidad sin siquiera haber probado una mísera gota de alcohol.

Tenía algo, no solo en su forma de pararse -como si no le importara nada-, sino hasta en la forma en que me miraba, como si fuera de su propiedad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, que me llamaba. Me _atraía_. Le sonreí tentativamente al notar que sus ojos no dejaban los míos.

Siempre tomé como juego el mirar fijamente a alguien que me estuviera mirando. Y así lo miraría, hasta que se sintiera intimidado y quitara su mirada de mí. Mientras tanto, vería cuánto duraría. Muchas veces, en los hombres, con solo una mordida a mi labio inferior, bastaba para que se sintieran demasiado excitados y se fueran del lugar hiperventilándose.

Me sorprendí cuando vi una sonrisa torcida curvar su rostro ante mi sonrisa y un guiño departe de él fuera hacia mí, como si estuviera adivinando mi juego. Obviamente, lo hizo a escondidas, evitando que la rubia -mal teñida- lo descubriera.

—¡Isabella! —Me llamó mi padre exasperado.

—¿Qué? —Le contesté sacudiendo mi cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Tengo que volver a repetirte la pregunta? —Preguntó molesto.

—Lo siento, —Me disculpé volviendo mi mirada a aquel hombre que se reía de lo que había ocurrido con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se sentaba en su mesa con sus amigotes y su ¿novia? _Punto para él_. Suspiré pesadamente—¿decías? —Le pregunté a Charlie sonriéndole, aparentando 'niña indefensa e inocente'. Él sacudió su cabeza riendo y bajando su mirada al menú.

Volví mi mirada al cobrizo, y cuando su ¿novia? se fue a la barra, le guiñé un ojo relamiendo mis labios. Su sonrisa desapareció completamente y se removió inquieto en su asiento mientras me miraba. Los otros dos sexys acompañantes comenzaron a reírse de él. _Punto para mí_.

—Vamos uno a uno, cariño. —Articulé perfectamente con mis labios en su dirección antes de guiñarle en ojo y que Charlie alzara su vista a mí. Pero con tiempo de sobra para que yo pudiera volver a mi papel de 'niña indefensa e inocente' que siempre protagonizaba con Charlie.

—Bella, tengo que informarte de algo… —Dijo justo cuando una mujer rubia, vestida como adolescente, y con más cirugías en su rostro que Michael Jackson -sin ofender-, apareció gritando emocionada.

—¡Amor! —Dijo la mujer justo cuando Charlie se levantó de su asiento, antes de besarlo en los labios.

Una extraña adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, pidiéndome a gritos que saltara encima de ella y le arrancara todo su cabello -que seguramente era una peluca-, y que le desfigurara todo su rostro lleno de _Bótox_ y estiramiento de piel que intentaban ocultar su vejez. Tomé los brazos del asiento, casi clavando mis uñas en él mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, intentando controlarme. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de la ira que sentía. Ira que hacía ya mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir desde que le partí un florero en la espalda a Daniel, el prometido de Renné, luego de que abusara de mí.

—Bella, déjame presentarte a Carmen, mi prometida…—Sentí mi corazón rasgarse, y no pude evitar interrumpirlo.

—¡¿Tu qué? —Grité con furia levantándome de mi asiento, haciendo que la silla en donde estaba sentada cayera hacia atrás y que muchas personas giraran hacia a mí.

—Cálmate. —Me ordenó Charlie abrazando a la mujer por la cintura.

Una extraña risa sin sonido -que sonó más a un bufido- y sarcástica salió de mis labios antes de hablar. —Así que esta es la zorra por la cual dejaste a mamá. —Dije cruzándome de brazos y con voz fuerte y potente, para que todos escucharan. —Debo admitir que al menos tienes buen gusto. —Comenté antes de tomar mi mochila y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. —Solo te informo de una cosa…—Dije girándome hacia él, justo quedando al lado de los hombres sexys. —La herencia, no la pienso compartir con nadie, ¿oíste bien? —La tal Carmen me miró con un fuerte odio, a lo que le sonreí falsamente antes de girarme y justo chocarme con el dios griego, que no sé en qué momento se paró detrás de mí.

Era realmente alto, y mucho más bueno de cerca. Con todo el alboroto y la ira consumiéndome, me había olvidado de nuestro juego -el cual no pensaba perder-. Me puse en puntas de pies, tomé su cabello desde atrás y lo besé, irrumpiendo con mi lengua en su boca sin permiso, pero muy bien recibida de su parte, mientras sus amigos comenzaron reírse, al parecer eran más de dos.

—Gané el juego. —Dije agitadamente mientras me alejaba de él, le guiñaba un ojo, y salía de aquel lugar antes de que a Charlie se le ocurriera lanzarme con algo por la furia.

* * *

**Ok, sí, lo sé... "Muy corto". u_u**

**Pero todo a su tiempo, mis amores. ;D**

**Okey, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Tengo una IMPORTANTE recomendación que hacer... ^^ Verán una de mis dudes, o sea mi best friend, se animó a darse a conocer en . Porfa, chicas, denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán... *-* :D Pueden encontrarla en mis Autores Favoritos, se llama Cherry L'espoir. (L) Okey, that's all... LOVE ALL YA'. (L) ;D**


	4. Capitulo Tres

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria:** _Teairra Mari_No __daddy_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar.

* * *

**3. Capitulo Tres: **_Nueva Alianza, Nueva Reina_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—Así que tú eres Isabella…—Dijo una chica pelirroja entrando en mi habitación. —Te imaginaba más linda. —Dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —Le pregunté rebajándola con la mirada.

—Victoria, la hija de Carmen. —Dijo estirando su mano hacia mí, la cual miré con desprecio sin siquiera mover un mísero musculo con intención de generar contacto.

—Así que tú eres la hija de la zorra. —Dije cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa falsa. —Eres su clon, solo que en versión pelirroja. Aún más zorra que ella. —Comenté riendo mientras me giraba a seguir con el desempaque de mis maletas.

—Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas. —Dijo empujándome.

Me giré hasta quedar al frente suyo, y una vez que lo estuve, la empujé con fuerza. Su espalda chocó con la puerta de mi armario, y cayó al suelo adolorida.

—Tú ten cuidado de cómo te comportas conmigo. —Dije agachándome hasta quedar cerca de su rostro. —No me conoces, zorra. —Me acerqué a su oído dispuesta a infundirle miedo. —Y si quiero, puedo ser tu peor pesadilla. —Ella tembló ante mis palabras antes de levantarse e irse corriendo de mi habitación. CONSEGUIDO. Zorra hija espantada, aún quedaba la zorra madre…

.

.

—Compórtate, Isabella. —Dijo Charlie serio mientras aparcaba su auto en la puerta del Instituto.

—Sí, lo que tu digas, Charlie. —Dije acomodándome el cabello antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. —Gritó desde adentro del auto mientras yo comenzaba a caminar en dirección al Instituto. Levanté mi pulgar hacia el cielo, contestando a su comentario, sin girarme a él. Aún seguía enojada.

Luego de mi 'escenita' en el bar, Charlie me había castigado adelantando el plazo a la entrega de mi propio auto, a lo que la muy zorra de su prometida, Carmen, había reído por lo bajo cuando él me informó del castigo. Maldita. Seguramente había sido su idea.

Entré al Instituto a grandes zancadas, aún tenía que ir a secretaría a pedir mis horarios y las llaves de mi casillero. Una vez que me los entregaron, me fijé cuál era mi primera clase. Ballet. ¡Genial! Al menos enseñaban algo decente en ese colegio. Corrí hacia los vestuarios al fijarme en la hora, eran las 7:25 y la clase comenzaba a las 7:50 -¿Olvidé mencionar que tardo cerca de una hora para alistarme? Creo que lo olvidé-.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y tarde únicamente cinco minutos en llegar, y diez más en alistarme -¡Todo un record para Isabella Swan!-. Tomé mi Ipod, y me dirigí al salón donde Judith, la secretaria, me había informado que se realizaban las clases de ballet.

Llegué al salón, pero era la única, aún no llegaba nadie. Por lo que no le vi nada de malo encender mi Ipod, colocarme los auriculares y comenzar a calentar. Al principio, realizaba los básicos pasos del ballet -los clásicos y aburridos pasos-. Hasta que en un momento, me cansé de ellos, y comencé a bailar olvidándome de todos los estrictos pasos. Comencé a hacerlo dejándome llevar por el momento, las melodías, y por lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Cuando la melodía comenzó a terminar, mi cuerpo fue realizando pasos leves que seguían la misma, terminando al mismo tiempo con una delicada pose de ballet. No me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola hasta que comencé a escuchar como muchos aplausos y silbidos llenaban el lugar. Me giré quitándome los auriculares para encontrarme con las profesoras y las demás alumnas realizando esas acciones. Sonreí tímidamente -irónico, ¿no es cierto?-.

—Tú debes ser Isabella Marie Swan. —Dijo una de las profesoras caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Así es. —Afirmé estrechando su mano cuando ella la estiró hacia mí.

—Me dejaste sin aliento, lo que acabas de hacer fue asombroso. —Dijo con aire soñador llevando sus manos a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón.

—¡Sí! ¡Fue hermoso! —Comentó una chica menudita, de cabello negro y corto hasta la mitad de su cuello, con sus puntas señalando distintas direcciones.

—Gracias. —Les contesté con una sonrisa mientras otras de las chicas se me acercaban a halagarme.

—Bueno, veo que tenemos a una profesional entre nosotras. —Comentó otra de las profesoras sonriendo con la misma admiración que las otras.

Algo me decía que sería muy odiada con el tiempo…

.

.

.

—Entonces, eres de Phoenix, ¿cierto? —Me preguntó Riley, el capitán del equipo de bascket.

—Así es. —Contesté con una sonrisa antes de darle un mordisco a mi porción de pizza.

Estaba en la cafetería junto con Alice, la chica menudita, y Rosalie. Ella era igual a una de esas hermosas modelos donde únicamente aparecían en la más cara de las revistas sobre moda y belleza; su cabello rubio cayendo en cascada por su espalda, era la envidia para cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad. Sus marcadas curvas hacían que cualquier chica quisiera morir y volver a nacer -pero, obviamente, con ese cuerpo-; sus ojos celestes como el mar eran profundos y delicados al mismo tiempo. Como advirtiéndote que es peligrosa y tierna al mismo tiempo.

Alice, a pesar de ser menudita, tenía unas curvas parecidas a las de Rosalie; sus ojos color verdes eran bastantes insinuadores y atrevidos, irradiaban diversión desde lejos; su sonrisa era encantadora y tenía esa rara intuición sobre las cosas y los acontecimientos que la hacía aún más especial.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —Comentó una voz seguida de varias risas.

¿Por qué esa voz me sonaba muy conocida? Me giré para comprobar si era esa persona que creí, y bufé rodando mis ojos al comprobar que sí era.

—Veo que ya encontraste a tu grupo de arpías. —Dijo mientras las demás chicas que estaban con ella reían ante el chiste que yo no le vi gracia, al igual que Alice y Rose.

—Veo que conseguiste amigas de tu misma especie. —Comenté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Alice y Rose.

Alice se paró a mi derecha, y Rosalie a mi izquierda, dejándome a mí en el medio. Victoria estaba al medio de las otras dos rubias plásticas que se reían por nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó la rubia que se encontraba a la izquierda de Victoria.

—Oh, lo siento, debe ser difícil entender algo como lo que dije para una plástica sin cerebro como ustedes. —Dije haciéndome la preocupada mientras mis amigas se reían y la mayoría de los presentes en la cafetería. —Lo explicaré mejor para que tus plásticas puedan entenderlo. —Le dije a Victoria parándome sensualmente como lo hacía siempre. —Veo que ya conseguiste a zorras como tus amigas, o sea de tu misma especie. —Todos en la cafetería comenzaron a reírse.

—Esto no se queda así, Isabella. —Dijo Victoria acercándose a mí como si me intimidara.

—Te estaré esperando, plástica. —Le contesté cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ella resopló y se fue corriendo seguida de sus 'amigas'.

Cuando me giré, Alice y Rosalie me atraparon en un abrazo tritura costillas mientras las tres reíamos animadamente.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto deseábamos quitarnos de encima a esa zorra? —Preguntó irónicamente Alice suspirando aliviada.

—¿Victoria? No es más que una simple niña mimada y consentida que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Pero yo le demostrare lo que es que te quiten todo lo que es de uno… —Dije más para mí que en respuesta a la pregunta irónica de Alice.

—Y creo que sé por donde puedes empezar… —Susurró Rosalie cerca de mi oído justo antes de decirme que Victoria tenía novio.

Alice, Rose y yo, sonreímos maliciosamente. Las tres habíamos tenido el mismo malvado pensamiento. Pero mi atención se fue completamente cuando lo vi entrando en la cafetería seguido de otros estudiantes. Todos reían animadamente, hasta que él me vio parada y se paró en seco sorprendido. Mi ira creció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Cuando volví a ver esos negros ojos que me quitaron mi inocencia.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó Alice preocupada al notar mis manos cerradas en puños.

Su voz me sonó distante, lejana, como si no estuviera allí, o como si fuera un pensamiento. Lo único que sentía era ira, que crecía desde las puntas de los dedos de mis manos y pies, y que subía por todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr a él y dejarlo castro, como castigo a lo que me hizo. Pero un vengativo plan se produjo en mi mente cuando lo vi tomado de la mano de Victoria.

Rosalie comenzó a reír cuando vio la imagen delante de mí. —El plan comenzó, ¿cierto, Bells? —Preguntó acomodándose el cabello visualizando a su presa, el novio de una de las rubias plásticas.

—Así es, Rose. —Dije pasando mis manos por el costado de mi cuerpo acomodando mi ropa, y haciéndolo a propósito ya que Félix no quitaba su mirada de mi cuerpo.

—Al ataque, niñas. —Dijo Alice mordiendo su labio inferior mientras miraba al novio de la otra rubia plástica.

—Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. —Susurré para mí misma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban Félix y Victoria, seguida por Alice y Rose.

Las tres caminábamos sensualmente, contorneando nuestras cinturas de un lado a otro como si estuviéramos en una pasarela y todos se babearan por nosotras. Y la realidad era que eso mismo estaba ocurriendo. Todos los estudiantes nos seguían con la mirada sin importarles sus novias o amigas.

De ahora en más, seríamos el trío invencible, el trío más deseado por todos, el trío del cual cualquier chica querría formar parte.

De ahora en más, seríamos respetadas hasta por las porristas, que se creían las reinas del Instituto. Lo que no sabían, era que de ahora en más, yo sería la reina, y ese pensamiento me gustaba.

* * *

**Ok, sí, cap corto... I KNOW. u_u Pero estos ya están escritos, y cuando los reeleo, simplemente me gustan tal y como están... :$**

**^-^ Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me leen, realmente agradezco sus alertas y sus reviews. :D**

**Ahora díganme, ¿les gustó el cap? ¿Alguna opinión?**

**Love all ya'. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

* * *

**4. Capitulo Cuatro: **_Chica atrevida_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Félix no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo con deseo, aunque también sus ojos detonaban miedo y vergüenza. Me acerqué a él, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé. En la propia nariz de Victoria. Mis amigas se pararon en seco sorprendidas, aunque seguían demostrando firmeza. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi plan, comenzaron a sonreírles a sus presas.

Besé a Félix de la misma forma en que lo hice con aquél desconocido en el bar, pero no eran los mismos suaves y carnosos labios que provocaron que tuviera un sueño húmedo esa misma noche. Así que me imaginé esos labios, y lo besé con más fuerza mientras el idiota de Félix me seguía, al menos hasta que se escuchó el grito de Victoria y él reaccionó, empujándome para que lo soltara.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Me preguntó enojado cuando lo solté.

—Félix, cariño, ¿qué no te acuerdas de mí? —Le pregunté haciéndome la confundida. —¿O tengo que recordarte la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos? —Dije guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa picara. Automáticamente, él miró a Victoria.

—Cariño… —Dijo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

—Creí que me amabas. —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó la pelirroja antes de estampar su mano en la mejilla derecha de Félix y salir corriendo seguida de sus plásticas.

—Me dijiste que no tenías novia, imbécil. —Dije antes de descargarme y darle una abofeteada en su mejilla izquierda. —Eso es para que se empareje lo colorado. —Dije y lo empujé para pasar entremedio de todo ese grupo seguida de Alice y Rose.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de la cafetería comenzamos a reír a carcajadas las tres juntas. Mi plan había resultado ser todo un éxito.

—¿Qué dicen si para festejar que acabamos con el reinado de la plástica de Victoria vamos a mi casa y comemos algo? —Preguntó Alice una vez que calmamos nuestras risas.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —No tardó en responder Rosalie. Noté un brillo especial en sus ojos, y su impaciencia por ir a ese lugar.

—¿Por qué tanta alegría, Rose? —Le pregunté juguetona.

—Amm, creo saberlo… —Contestó Alice con una sonrisa pícara. —Verás, Bells. Tengo dos hermanos mayores, y… ¡Oh, casualidad! —Sobreactuó Alice juntando sus manos. —¡A Rose le gusta el mayor! —Alice y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras Rosalie rodaba sus ojos.

—Muy graciosas. —Dijo mientras emprendíamos camino hacia nuestros casilleros.

.

.

.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Pregunté cuando Rosalie aparcó su descapotable rojo en el porshe de aquella lujosa casa de tres pisos, con enormes ventanales de vidrios, y un hermoso jardín lleno de flores al frente.

—Es realmente útil tener un padre que es el director del hospital más utilizado en Forks y que tu madre sea una reconocida diseñadoras de interiores, ¿no Alice? —Preguntó sarcástica Rosalie. Alice asintió con una orgullosa sonrisa mientras las tres bajábamos del auto.

Alice prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta con su llave, mientras Rose me esperaba, y una vez que llegué a ella, entrelazó su brazo con el mío y seguimos a Alice. El interior de aquella lujosa mansión me había dejado sin habla, se notaba a leguas la cantidad de dinero que poseían los padres de Alice y sus hermanos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del segundo piso, tres jóvenes estaban sentados en un hermoso sofá negro frente a un televisor jugando videojuegos. Pero ese trío totalmente concentrado en el juego nos daban la espalda, por lo que no pude ver sus rostros. Aunque sus cabellos se me hacían conocidos…

Uno, más específicamente el que estaba a la izquierda, tenía el pelo corto y negro; el del medio, un extraño color cobrizo y todo desordenado, rebelde, sexy; y el de la derecha, largos rizos rubios.

No sabía por qué, pero me sonaban muy -demasiado- conocidos...

—Papá los matará por no haber ido hoy al Instituto… —Dijo Alice mientras dejábamos nuestras mochilas a un lado contra la pared.

—Como si realmente le importara lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. —Dijo una voz aterciopelada que hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

En eso, uno de ellos se paró. Era el de pelo negro que estaba a la izquierda. Su cuerpo era enorme, casi como un oso. Mi mente rebobinó automáticamente, y encontró a aquel hombre del bar. ¡Oh, mi Dios!

El gran oso fue hasta la PlayStation para cambiar de juego, pero cuando se dio vuelta se quedó petrificado mirándome, al igual que yo a él. ¡Ese era el mismo chico que estaba con el chico cobrizo al cual besé!

—Oh. Mi. Dios. —Dijo mientras una divertida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, formando unos hermosos hoyuelos, como aquella vez. —Miren a quién tenemos aquí… —Automáticamente, los otros dos chicos se giraron curiosos a ver de quien hablaba el gran oso.

Ambos se pararon de inmediato al verme, y sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros mientras yo no salía de mi petrificación. No solo por haberme encontrado con ellos, sino porque ¡ellos eran _algo_ de mis amigas!

—Alice, por favor dime que ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo… —Le susurré antes de que ella corriera a abrazar al cobrizo y al pelinegro.

—Bella, te presento a mis hermanos… —Dijo entrelazando su delgado y delicado brazo con los recién abrazados. —Emmet, —Dijo señalando al pelinegro que me sonrió divertidamente— y Edward. —El cobrizo me guiñó el ojo seductoramente con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que comenzara a delirar.

—Y yo te presento al mío, —Dijo Rosalie entrelazando su brazo con el de rizos rubios— Jasper. —El de la mirada felina se paró derecho y con solo una de esas miradas asechadoras hizo que me mojase al instante, sin siquiera haberme tocado.

De repente, todo comenzó a girar, todo me empezó a pesar sobre mi espalda, hasta que todo se volvió negro, empujándome a la inconsciencia.

.

.

Sentía mi cabeza partirse a la mitad, como si fuera una mañana luego de mis alteradas noches llenas de alcohol y drogas. Gemí del dolor mientras de a poco comenzaba a abrir mis ojos. Noté que estaba recostada sobre algo demasiado suave.

—Hey, chica atrevida… —Dijo una voz aterciopelada con total suavidad y casi en un susurro.

Abrí completamente mis ojos para encontrarme con el dios griego arrodillado a mi lado mirándome con dulzura y con deseo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Pregunté intentando levantarme de aquella cama, que justo en ese momento noté que las sabanas eran negras y de seda.

—Te desmayaste, —Dijo mientras yo me ponía en pie. No tuve mejor idea que perder el equilibrio, y el cobrizo no tardó en atraparme en sus reconfortantes brazos, tomándome por la cintura— y veo que aún sigues débil… —Dijo sonriendo divertido con sus labios muy cerca de los míos. —Dime, ¿comiste algo? —Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas dejando ver el doble sentido de su pregunta, y haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres mi padre ahora? —Pregunté provocándolo mientras me paraba derecha, demostrándole que ya estaba bien, pero él no me soltaba de la cintura.

—Sonaría muy depravado que una hija ande besando a su padre, ¿no lo crees? —Contestó con sus labios rozando los míos.

Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, se estaba vengando por lo del bar. Yo no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, si él quería jugar, podríamos jugar de a dos.

—¿Únicamente besándose? —Le pregunté tocando con la punta de mis labios los suyos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama. —¿ O crees que harían algo más? —Susurré seductoramente en su oído antes de sentir la fuerte inspiración que él realizaba para no perder el control. Sonreí satisfecha antes de empujarlo y que callera recostado sobre la cama de seda. Le guiñé un ojo antes de girarme y salir de aquella habitación, dejándolo confundido y con un gran problema entre sus piernas.

Llegué a unas escaleras las cuales bajé, a pesar de no conocer la casa pude llegar sin ningún problema hacia la sala en la que me había desmayado. Pero todo estaba vacío y en silencio, al menos hasta que lo escuché al cobrizo bajar las escaleras.

—¿Dónde están Alice y Rose? —Le pregunté girándome hacia él. Su mirada era divertida, y al mismo, sus ojos desprendían deseo.

—No están. —Escuché una voz firme y melodiosa a mi espalda.

Me giré y vi una puerta abierta, que daba a una cocina. Entré en aquella habitación y me encontré con el rubio apoyado en una pared que al lado tenía una ventana abierta, por la cual botó el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en su mano.

—¿Dónde están? —Pregunté acercándome a él sin miedo.

Cuando llegué a él, le quité el cigarrillo de su mano y lo llevé a mis labios para inspirar de aquel humo que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado por las pastillas. Tanto el rubio como el cobrizo me miraron asombrados.

—Se fueron con Emmet a comprar algo para cenar. —Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirarme cuando boté el humo por la ventana. Lo miré de reojo y le guiñé un ojo, a lo que él me sonrió cómplice -aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que esa sonrisa no fue para mí-.

Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Jasper me quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y lo llevó a sus labios, llevando aquel humo a sus pulmones, mientras dos fuertes y familiares manos me tomaron por la cintura. En ese instante supe que era el cobrizo, gracias a su aroma a lilas y miel entremezclado. El cobrizo me pegó a su pecho sin decir una palabra, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, y dos segundos más tarde, comenzó a besarlo, dejando pequeños besos húmedos por toda su extensión haciendo que mis piernas comenzaran a flaquear gracias al placer que me provocaba. No tuve más opción que cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de las sensaciones. Debía admitirlo, me excitaba que él estuviera haciendo eso mientras el rubio miraba.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando sentí una presencia frente a mí, demasiado cerca… era el rubio. Su aroma a vainilla entremezclado con algo cítrico me embriagó completamente cuando tuve tanto su rostro como su cuerpo demasiado cerca de mí. Él comenzó a acariciar mis brazos suavemente mientras el cobrizo apretaba su agarre en mi cintura y de vez en cuando mordía mi cuello sensualmente.

Ambos me estaban llevando a la _locura_, y lo sabían perfectamente.

Una de las manos del rubio tomó mi mandíbula con delicadeza, levantándola para que mis labios quedaran más a la altura de los suyos; su mirada felina con ojos totalmente poseídos por el deseo hicieron que mis piernas temblaran por el placer, aparte de que la lengua del cobrizo en mi punto débil, o sea mi cuello, estaba llevándome al paraíso.

—Abre la boca, chica atrevida. —Susurró el cobrizo en mi oído seductoramente mientras el rubio rozaba sus labios contra los míos. Aún no entendía qué pretendían.

Abrí mi boca lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo necesariamente abierta, que no fue tanto, el rubio soltó el humo del cigarrillo de su boca, depositándolo en la mía. Tan solo el pensar en esa imagen tan erótica, hizo que me mojara. Una vez que lo depositó por completo en la mía, le guiñé un ojo cuando se apartó solo unos centímetros y moví mi rostro a un lado para botar el humo en el aire.

De repente, el ruido de una puerta abrirse y muchas risas llenar el lugar, hizo que ambos me soltaran y se alejaran completamente. Estaba demasiado excitada como para moverme o siquiera reaccionar, solo lo hice cuando mis amigas y el pelinegro entraron en la cocina riendo.

—¡Bella! —Gritó entusiasmada Alice cuando me vio parada. Respiré profundamente antes de girarme y sonreírle intentando aparentar normalidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —Preguntó Rose preocupada.

—No se alarmen, estoy bien. —Dije acercándome a ellas y abrazándolas. —Solo fue una bajada de tensión, eso es todo. —Dije una vez que las solté mientras iba hacia la sala y buscaba mi mochila, seguida de todo el grupo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó confundida Alice.

—Debo irme, ya es tarde. —Contesté mirando hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba que ya la luna estaba apareciendo. —¿Puedes llevarme, Rose?

—Amm… de hecho, tuve un pequeño percance con mi descapotable. —Dijo realmente apenada. —No sé qué demonios le ocurre, no quiere encender…—Asentí sonriendo.

—Está bien, cariño. Una caminata al aire libre no viene del todo mal…—Dije guiñándole un ojo.

—En realidad, yo puedo llevarte. —Dijo el cobrizo sonriéndome ladinamente. —Mi auto está en el garaje, solo dame unos minutos así lo saco.

—Yo tengo mi auto afuera, no creo que deberías molestarte, Edward. —Dijo el rubio mirándome con esa mirada felina que me ponía los bellos de punta.

—Mi Ducati aún está en marcha. —Dijo el pelinegro con total confianza, mostrando la diferencia entre lo que es estar desesperado y lo que es la gentileza. —Tengo que irme, si quieres puedo llevarte de paso. —Juro que en ese momento escuché dos gruñidos desde el fondo, donde justo estaban el rubio y el cobrizo.

—Okey, tú ganas. —Dije tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la salida. —¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! —Les grité a mis amigas desde la puerta de salida.

* * *

***asoma la cabeza desde abajo del escritorio* :B Holá (?) Alguien detrás de la pantalla (?) ^-^**

**Ok, muchas aclaraciones por ahora no tengo para hacer, salvo luego contestar sus dudas si es que las tienen... ;D**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me están dando su amor en casi todas las locuras que vengo subiendo. (L) LAS AMO!**

**Ahora sí, ¿alguna opinión del cap? ¿Les gustó? :D**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B. **


	6. Capitulo Cinco

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

* * *

**5. Capitulo Cinco: **_Diversión_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—¿Sabes? Fue divertido ver la cara de Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, cuando lo besaste en el bar… —Dijo el pelinegro aparcando su hermosa Ducati negra en el porshe de mi casa.

—¿Ex novia? Hablas de la rubia 'mal teñida', ¿no es cierto? —Pregunté confundida mientras me bajaba y me paraba a su lado esperando respuesta. Él apagó su moto para que pudiéramos charlar sin tener que gritar gracias al ruido del motor de su Ducati mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

—Sí. Luego de que te fueras, Tanya armó un escándalo. —Dijo revoleando los ojos. —Y eso fue lo que hizo que el vaso de Edward se rebalsara y la mandara a la mierda… —Reí sin poder evitarlo.

—Veo que no te agradaba… —Afirmé con algo de timidez.

—Tanya engañó a Edward conmigo una vez cuando nos emborrachamos. —Alcé mi vista totalmente atónica hacia él. —Sí, lo sé. Soy un gran hermano… —Dijo con ironía. Note lo dolido que estaba.

—Hey, no fue tu culpa. —Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

—Sí, lo fue. —Dijo mirándome con arrepentimiento. —Ella estaba borracha, no yo.

—Eso cambia las cosas… —Dije soltando su rostro aparentando desaprobación, pero luego de tres minutos comencé a reír.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Preguntó confundido.

—Tú te comes la cabeza con algo que pasó hace mucho. —Dije tocando la punta de su nariz con diversión, logrando que aquella hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos apareciera en su rostro. —Déjalo ir, Emmet, o si no, te torturará para siempre.

Él se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos minutos, antes de volver a hablar.

—El día que besaste a Edward en el bar, tuve dos reacciones… —Dijo abiertamente, con total confianza. Lo miré a la expectativa de su 'confesión'. —Primero, agradecí que por fin, y gracias a ti, se deshiciera de la puta de Tanya. —Me sorprendió la sinceridad con la que hablaba. —Y segundo, maldije a Edward.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté confundida y a la vez con curiosidad.

—Porque me hubiera gustado ser el que besaras… —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su confesión. Su estruendosa carcajada me sacó de mi asombro minutos más tarde en lo que los habíamos pasado en silencio.

—Tranquila, Bells. Solo era una broma. —Dijo entremedio de su risa. Revolee los ojos dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

—Idiota. —Dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro, que seguramente ni debía haber sentido.

—Pero, —Dijo calmándose mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me acercaba a él, que aún estaba sobre la Ducati— no voy a mentir, me quedé con ganas… —Dijo alzando sus cejas varias veces antes de guiñarme un ojo. Le sonreí divertida antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo.

Sus labios eran distintos a los de Edward. Ellos eran más precisos, más juguetones y más decididos. Él no dudó en corresponderme mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta mi trasero y apretaba una de mis nalgas. Reí contra sus labios, al igual que él sobre los míos, por su acción.

—¿Y qué haces aún subido a esa cosa y no estás siguiéndome? —Dije provocativa mientras me alejaba de él e iba hacia la puerta de mi casa para abrirla con mis llaves.

Mientras la abría, sentí los enormes y musculosos brazos de Emmet tomarme por la cintura y pegarme a su pecho, y su boca dejaba besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello. Esa acción me trajo recuerdos que lograron excitarme aún más.

—Woow, veo que nuestro 'amiguito' está ansioso por salir a jugar. —Dije divertidamente al sentir su duro miembro contra mi trasero. Él rió orgulloso.

—Pronto verás que no es solamente un 'pequeño amiguito'… —Dijo divertido antes de darme una nalgada justo cuando conseguía abrir la puerta e ingresar dentro de mi casa. Reí sorprendida por su acción.

Cuando entré, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, sin los estúpidos gritos encaprichadores de las zorras. Me preocupé, y Emmet lo notó, ya que dejó de jugar y me siguió con seriedad hasta la cocina. Una vez que encendí la luz, encontré sobre la mesa un papel doblado, el cual abrí mientras pegaba un salto para sentarme sobre la misma. Emmet escogió apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mientras no dejaba de comerme con la mirada -sabrá Dios en qué fantasía se sumergió en su mente-.

_Bella:_

_Hija, espero no te importe, pero Sue y yo hemos programado una vacaciones hace varias semanas, por lo que no estaremos hasta dentro de dos meses. Victoria escogió quedarse en lo de una de sus amigas. Por eso, te pido, te suplico, que mantengas el orden en la casa a pesar de que Lily irá todos los días a limpiarla. Por favor, contrólate._

_Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí?_

_Te extrañaré. Con amor._

_Charlie._

Sonreí volviendo mi mirada hacia Emmet una vez que terminé de leer la tarjeta mientras la arrojaba por allí. Él me observó confundido.

—Mis padres se fueron por dos meses, y mi molesta hermanastra me tiene miedo, por lo que tampoco molestará. —Dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso quiere decir… —Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí, hasta quedar posicionado entremedio de mis piernas. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, pegando su frente en la mía y dejando sus labios a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Que tenemos tiempo de sobra para jugar… —Susurré sensualmente antes de inclinarme hacia él, y atrapar su labio inferior con mis dientes y tirar de él con fuerza, rozándolo con mi lengua.

Oí un gemido gutural salir de su garganta mientras realizaba esa acción; sus manos me empujaron más hacia el borde de la mesa, dónde una vez que choqué contra su cintura, sentí su dura erección guardada en sus pantalones rozar contra mi húmedo centro. Reí divertida al mismo tiempo que él mientras soltaba su labio y me alejaba un poco.

—No sabes en la clase de juego que te estás metiendo… —Dijo divertido mientras una de sus manos comenzó a subir por mi espalda, hasta llegar a enredarse en mi pelo.

Tiró fuerte de él, haciéndome inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, y luego sentí su lengua pasar desde mi clavícula, recorrer lentamente mi garganta y mi mentón, hasta llegar a mis labios. Su lengua invadió mi boca con furia y pasión mientras su mano soltaba mi pelo, y junto con la otra se pasean por toda la longitud de mis piernas desnudas, gracias a que llevaba falda.

Luego, me alzó, montándome en sus caderas, las cuales abracé con mis piernas por inercia mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el territorio del otro. De repente, sentí mi espalda chocar violentamente contra una pared mientras su boca abandonaba la mía y comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos y unas cuantas marcas. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme desde mi rodilla lentamente hasta mi muslo interno, haciéndome gemir al sentir la cercanía de su mano hasta mi sensible centro. Él sonrió contra mi cuello.

—¿Dónde? —Me preguntó rozando suavemente con uno de sus dedos mi centro. Un gemido reprimido salió de mis labios haciéndolo reír.

—A-arriba… a-a la i-izquierda… l-la segunda pu-puerta… —Dije como pude mientras cada vez hacía más presión en mi centro. Maldito. Lo hacía a propósito.

Emmet detuvo todo mientras volvía a tomarme, y comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos y nuestras lenguas luchando. De vez en cuando, me apoyaba contra la pared a un costado para poder bajar unos segundos por mi cuello para coger aire y volver a mis labios, y luego seguir subiendo.

Una vez que entró a mi habitación, me sentó sobre el modular que tenía a un lado de la puerta, y comenzó a quitarme la ropa bruscamente, mientras yo, obviamente, no me quedaba atrás e hice lo mismo con la suya. Cuando ambos quedamos en ropa interior, volvió a tomarme y me recostó sobre mi cama.

—¿Lista para comenzar el juego? —Me susurró en el oído antes de morder sensualmente el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

—Claro que sí… —Contesté mientras él comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello, lamiendo toda porción de piel existente.

Una de sus manos desabrochó mi sostén y lo arrojó por algún lugar de la habitación. Realmente no me importó donde había caído, y me importó menos cuando su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones y lo beso con rudeza mientras una de sus manos atendía el otro, y la otra mano bajaba por mi cuerpo. Su lengua se retorcía contra mi pezón, haciéndome gemir descontrolada.

Luego bajó por mi abdomen haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre mi piel. Sentí su respiración contra mi centro húmedo y palpitante que pedía a gritos atención. Pero él levantó la vista, me sonrió y volvió a mis labios. Su lengua me llenó por completo, irrumpiendo sin permiso en mi boca y saboreándola toda. Comencé a sentir cómo sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, levantándolos sobre mi cabeza mientras comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello, devuelta a mis pechos, los cuales lamió, mordió y atendió a ambos por igual. Él soltó mis brazos con la confianza de que allí los dejaría, y volvió a realizar el mismo camino hasta mi centro.

—Espero no te arrepientas. Una vez que comience, ya no hay vuelta atrás… —Dijo antes de tirar de mis bragas, rasgándolas y haciendo que un gritito sorprendido saliera de mis labios. Él rió orgulloso.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con mis ojos cerrados, arqueando mi espalda cuando sentí sus dedos tocarme profundamente, sin miedo, como si conociera de toda la vida cómo hacerlo. Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar efusivo mi clítoris, mientras su dedo corazón se aventuraba por mi interior dando círculos, a la misma sintonía que su pulgar. El muy mal nacido sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, quería llevarme a la locura.

—Oh, sí… E-Emmet… m-más rápido… —Gemí descontrolada mientras arqueaba mi espalda. Él obedeció sin protestar.

Podía sentir cómo cada vez se acercaba más el momento, cómo esa burbuja que se instalaba en el bajo vientre comenzaba a crecer más y más, estaba a punto de llegar. Pero de repente, sus dedos pararon abruptamente, y sentí algo húmedo acariciar toda la extensión, y más profundo, mi sexo. En ese momento supe que sus dedos habían sido reemplazados por su lengua. Gemí alto su nombre y quise bajar mis brazos, pero algo me lo impidió.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mis muñecas amarradas al respaldar de mi cama. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? No me sentía preocupada porque estuviera atada, pero el no tener el control me desesperaba.

Perdí toda noción de pensamiento cuando sentí su lengua retorcerse en mi interior y a dos de sus dedos penetrarme profundamente. Gemí alto, no podía controlarme. Este hombre me estaba llevando a la locura. Podía sentir cómo el momento se acercaba, cómo todo mi interior comenzaba a tiritar, cómo el cielo parecía estar muy cerca. Sentí cómo los dedos de mis pies se doblaban ante el fuerte orgasmo que me abrazó mientras tiraba fuerte de lo que fuera que me tenía atada. El dolor de la fuerza que hacían mis brazos tirando, y el placer del orgasmo entremezclados, provocaban algo totalmente nuevo en mí, casi imposible de describir.

Emmet, al cabo de unos segundos, en los que bebió todo lo que mi cuerpo le ofrecía, se posicionó entre mis piernas con su rostro cerca del mío, y con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Si sigues gritando así, los vecinos llamarán a la policía, _Bells_. —Dijo con diversión y pronunciando mí nombre provocativamente.

—Ti-tienes suerte de que… esté atada. —Dije con la respiración agitada mientras sus labios comenzaban a bajar por mi cuello.

—Suerte la mía, ¿no? —Dijo alejándose y mirándome profundamente con esa sonrisa divertida que marcaba sus sexys hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Su mano bajó por mi costado acariciándome hasta mi pierna, la cual levantó colocándola alrededor de su cintura, y luego me penetró hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. Gemí cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi espalda, mientras lo escuchaba a él jadear y soltar varios insultos. Se alejó haciendo que su miembro saliera casi por completo y volvió a embestirme con fuerza mientras su brazo rodeó mi cintura cuando arqueé mi espalda, dejándola de esa forma.

—Oh, Dios. Estás tan… estrecha. —Dijo entre jadeos mientras volvía a realizar la misma acción, pero más seguida. —Malditamente estrecha… —Susurró justo cuando su miembro me invadía sin miedo y con rudeza. Grité su nombre en un gemido mientras tiraba de lo que fuera que tenía atadas mis manos.

Sus embestidas estaban matándome, salía lento, suave y casi por completo de mi sexo y luego volvía con fuerza y rudeza. Ya no soportaba estar atada, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba HACER ALGO. No podía no llevar el control de la situación.

—Emmet… desátame, por favor. —Le pedí entre jadeos. El rió y negó con la cabeza mientras su miembro volví a mí con fuerza. Maldito. —¡Emmet! —Gemí arqueándome.

—Olvídalo, Bella. Esta noche haré lo que se me plazca con tu cuerpo. —Susurró en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentir cómo su brazo abandonaba mi cintura para colocarlo a un costado y su otra mano acariciaba mis pechos.

Me arquee inconscientemente, o quizás muy consciente de lo que sus caricias me provocaban mientras no dejaba de penetrarme sin tregua. Podía comenzar a sentir cómo esa burbuja tan conocida se inflaba en mi bajo vientre, cómo en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Emmet… voy a… —No terminé de hablar y me vine como hacía ya mucho tiempo no lo hacía, arqueándome completamente, gimiendo alto y doblando los dedos de los pies.

—Mierda. —Jadeo él mientras me seguía, dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo, descansando su cabeza entre el hueco de mi cuello y alargando un brazo para poder desatarme.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas... ^^ **

**Ammm, tengo varios anuncios qué hacer. ._.**

**Bueno, según me enteré FF. net borrará los fics de rating "M", por lo que de seguro todos mis fics serán borrados o cancelados. Así que, el único lugar donde encontrarán mis fics será en mi blog, el cual encuentran en mi perfil. :D**

**Otro anuncio importante, es que no sé si seguiré escribiendo.. :s Aún ando con dudas y confusiones, así que, por un tiempo creo que no me verán -o leerán :B-. :/**

**Realmente siento dejarlas a todas así, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para que no solo la inspiración me vuelva, sino también para que yo misma aclare ciertas circunstancias en mi vida. ._.**

**Bueno, sepan que las AMO con todo mi corazón y muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño que me brindaron. ^-^**

**LOVE ALL YA' FOREVER. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	7. Capitulo Seis

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria: **_Alex Band___Only One_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar. Enciendan la canción cuando lo indiquen estos: **[-]**. ;D

* * *

**6. Capitulo Seis: **_¿Placer o amistad?_

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—No creí que fueras de esas. —Comentó Emmet antes de inspirar uno de mis caramelos que él había aplastado sobre la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Ambos estábamos vestidos con nuestra ropa interior, y debía admitir que ese bóxer negro que él llevaba puesto le sentaba _muy_ bien.

—Todavía no me conoces del todo, Emm. —Le contesté con una sonrisa y media ida por el efecto de los 'caramelos' que Jane me había dejado dentro de mi mochila.

Definitivamente eran mejores de los que yo compraba. Sentía como si flotara, como si todo me valiera una mierda de nada.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo sobándose la nariz luego de inspirar la droga, y recostándose a mi lado. Cerré mis ojos dejándome ir por el efecto que producían las pastillas. —Pero sí se algo muy importante de ti… —Susurró en mi oído seductoramente mientras, seguramente, se movía, ya que sentí mi cama moverse y hundirse a los costados de mi cintura y mi cabeza.

—Sé cuánto te gusta que haga esto. —Dijo acariciando con su nariz y labios -y a veces con la punta de su lengua- mi cuello, haciendo que lo estirara para darle más acceso. Se sentía tan bien, que no pude evitar que un jadeo se escapara. Mordí mi labio tratando de evitar a los siguientes que querían seguir al primero. Emmet sonrió orgulloso contra mi cuello. —O esto… —Dijo subiendo con su mano desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo interior, y posando dos de sus dedos sobre mi centro. Gemí sin controlarme. ¿Cómo podías controlarte cuando un hombre como ese te tocaba de esa forma?

—Emmet… —Gemí arqueando mi espalda. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho durante la noche, y ya estaba amaneciendo. Eso significaba que debíamos ir al Instituto.

A pesar de que fuera un completo desastre en lo personal, debía obedecer a mi padre y sus reglas. _"El Instituto es lo principal, luego están los amigos y salidas…"_ Ese era el dicho de Charlie. Pero tampoco quería perderme el hecho de volver a ver a mis amigas; la satisfacción de ver la cara de idiota de mi hermanastra y su novio, o mejor dicho 'ex novio'; y no vamos a mentir, también quería volver a ver a mis dioses griegos, Edward y Jasper.

—Emmet… —Volví a gemir al sentir su dedo presionar contra mi centro sobre la tela de mi ropa interior, haciendo que todo pensamiento se fuera por el drenaje. —De-debemos… ir al… —Él volvió a hacer presión, haciendo que gimiera e interrumpiendo a lo que intentaba decir.

—¿Quieres que pare, Bells? —Preguntó haciendo a un lado mis bragas y metiendo de lleno dos de sus dedos. Me arqueé gimiendo. —Contesta. —Ordenó moviendo sus dedos con frenesí dentro de mí.

—Oh, demonios… —Gemí arqueando mi espalda. —No, no pares… —Dije mientras arañaba sus desnudos brazos. Él sonrió contra mi cuello antes de sacar sus dedos de mi interior, provocando que jadeara en respuesta y arrancarme las bragas de un tirón. Solté un gritito de sorpresa antes de comenzar a reír siguiéndolo a él.

—Me debes unas bragas. —Dije entremedio de las risas. Él rió más alto antes de penetrarme con fuerza. Medio grité, medio gemí de sorpresa.

Cualquiera se preguntaría: ¿en qué momento se había quitado los bóxers? Pero en ese momento no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No si esos sexys bóxers eran la prisión de quién me entregaría placer.

—Ohh… —Jadeé con fuerza cuando me penetró completamente. El sonrió orgulloso mientras capturaba uno de mis senos con sus dientes, y los mordisqueaba a tal punto de sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Me penetraba con fuerza y precisión, entrando y saliendo. Estaba en el paraíso.

Hubo un momento en que paró de hacerme gemir y lo mire interrogante. Se rió una vez más y posicionó mis piernas arriba de sus hombros, quedando él a su vez arrodillado frente a mí. Su miembro acarició mi entrada, mi clítoris y mis labios vaginales.

—Ohh, mierda, Emmet… ¡mételo ya! —Grité desesperada. Me arremetió violentamente haciendo que gritara de placer, su miembro llegaba muy dentro de mí, provocando que tras cada envestida me mojara más.

La cama vibraba y crujía mientras que él hacia chocar con fuerza su pelvis contra la mía. Gemíamos, maldecíamos y rogábamos por más.

Emmet agarró mis caderas levantándome un poco más, sintiendo como la punta de su miembro tocaba una parte sensible en mi interior, grité y gemí fuera de mí misma. Con cada estocada, la sensación volvió de nuevo, y una vez más luego de muchas en la misma noche, pero no con la misma fuerza, mi pecho se infló, de tanto placer, arquee la espalda sujetándome con el respaldo de mi cama. Emmet me penetraba con más rapidez, con más precisión, y supe que se vendría conmigo.

—Bella… —Gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del placer. —Oh, ¡demonios, Bella! Eres una maravilla...

—No pares, Emmet, no pares.

Un sudor corría por el musculoso y fornido abdomen de mi maquina de placer, quise pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión pero en esa posición poco podía hacer. Una vez más en la noche fui yo la que recibió prácticamente todo el placer.

Quedamos tendidos en mi cama. Jadeantes, llenos de sudor. Aun podía sentir los espasmos de placer, como ondas vibrantes en mi cuerpo. Sin duda, un sexo único -si es que tenía que compararlo con los demás idiotas con los que me acosté-.

—Un buen comienzo del día… —Comentó girando su cabeza hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada, y con sus ojos algo idos por el efecto de la droga. Ahora entendía porque se reía tanto.

—Emmet, ¿es la primera vez que vuelas? —Le pregunté mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos. Revisé sus ojos idos y rojos -así como cuando entra agua en ellos-.

—Ammm… —Dijo sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama sin dejar de sonreír. Me preocupé. —Nop, pero nunca… —Rió. —Probé de estas... —Concluyó tomando la cajita de metal de mi mesita de noche y sacudiéndola en el aire. Reí más tranquila.

Miré a Emmet una vez que me calmé. Él estaba todo sudado aún, y desnudo sobre mi cama, y faltaban no más de tres horas para que el día en el Instituto comenzara.

—Anda, ve a darte una ducha. —Dije levantándome y yendo a mi closet a buscar ropa para Emmet.

Todas las veces que me acosté con chicos y éstos olvidaban ropa, o me la regalaban a pesar de saber que nunca las usaría ya que eran de hombres, servían a pesar de todo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —Murmuró sensualmente en mi oído mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho y haciendo que sintiera a su gran amigo con vida otra vez. Reí antes de girarme hacia él y besarlo.

.

.

**[ON]**

—Entonces, ¿qué hizo tu madre? —Preguntó Emmet intrigado, interrumpiendo a la historia que iba contándole en el camino hacia el Instituto. Mi historia…

—No lo sabe… —Él me miró confundido y un tanto enojado. Era raro verlo serio, con el seño fruncido, sin sus sexys hoyuelos y con esa mirada de hermano mayor que dice: _"Te lo dije"_.

—Ella nunca lo supo, no quería herirla. Se veía tan feliz con el imbécil de Daniel, que no quise destruir ese castillo que tanto le costó volver a construir gracias a la traición de Charlie. —Concluí bajando mi mirada y entrelazando los dedos de mis manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente.

Nunca le había contado absolutamente a _NADIE_ mi historia, ni siquiera a mis mejores amigas. Y no sabía cómo ni por qué había empezado a confesarle todo a Emmet. A él ya se le habían pasado los efectos de las drogas una vez que terminamos de ducharnos juntos, y una broma sobre 'padres' hizo que comenzara a abrirme completamente hacia él -y no hablo del MAL sentido-. Le di la entrada a una parte de mi corazón que nunca había dejado que nadie entrara, por más que me lo rogaran o me pagaran por ello.

Desde el momento en que empecé a contarle toda mi vida, él cambió rotundamente. Su actitud era otra. Su forma de mirarme era otra. Su forma de hablarme, de tocarme… Ya no me miraba con ojos de deseo o excitación, sino que me miraba con dulzura. Con el amor con el que se miran y quieren dos hermanos. Y no entendía por qué, pero me gustaba.

—Bells, cariño. —Dijo levantando mi rostro con su dedo en mi barbilla. Su voz era totalmente dulce y tranquila. —¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO? —Adiós a la dulzura y tranquilidad. Su grito hizo que diera un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa. —El muy hijo de perra abusa de ti, siendo la maldita pareja de tu madre ¡¿y tú no haces ni dices nada? —A esta altura ya me tenía agarrada por los hombros y me sacudía despacio, controlando su fuerza.

Me extrañó que se comportara así, como si realmente yo le preocupara. Lo miraba realmente sorprendida, y un tanto confundida por su actitud. Él se dio cuenta, por lo que dejó de zarandearme y me miró fijamente. Me gustó darme cuenta que me miraba con dulzura, pero no pude evitar que la ira comenzara a llenarme al darme cuenta de que me miraba con lástima -odiaba tanto a ese maldito sentimiento-.

—Bells, no puedes quedarte cayada. Tienes que denunciarlo… —Interrumpí a lo que iba diciendo un poco molesta, pero de buena forma.

No lo entendía, pero no podía enojarme con él, por más que lo intentara. Era como enojarme con un hermano, y eso estaba fuera de mis principios.

—Emmet, esto estuvo guardado desde hace años. Y así seguirá hasta que llegue a mi tumba. —Le dije cortante, terminando con el tema en ese momento.

—Pero… es que… ¡Ughj! —Dijo haciendo un sonido frustrado al final mientras me soltaba y se giraba. Estaba enojado.

—Emm, en serio, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer… —Dije haciéndolo que se girara hacia mí. Un brillo raro apareció en sus ojos, y supe que iba a contradecirme, así que contraataqué antes de que dijera algo. —Y no se va a hacer nada. —El frunció el ceño y suspiró dándose por vencido. Sonreí antes de abrazarlo.

Emmet, a pesar de haberlo conocido de _otra_ forma, en ese momento no podía evitar sentirme como si estuviera abrazando a un hermano. Y tampoco podía evitar mirarlo como tal, al igual que él a mí. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, podía notar un eje de arrepentimiento, y lo comprendía. Quizás él había comenzado a verme como su hermana, inclusive tenía la edad de su hermana y era su amiga, pero él comenzó a mirarme con esa mirada con la que veía a Alice, y me gustaba. Me gustaba la idea de tener un hermano mayor, y más sabiendo que sería Emmet.

* * *

**¡Holí! *asoma la cabeza* ¿Alguien detrás de la pantalla? :B**

**Sí, I'm baaaaaack! ;D Les dije que no me iría por demasiado tiempo... ^-^**

**Ok, espero que hayan sobrevivido sin mí (?) xD (L)**

**¡Les traje cap! :L ¿Opiniones? :]**

**AVISO: Mis días de actualización seguirán siendo Martes y Viernes, pero hoy publico para que sepan que volví (?) c:**

**Ok, para mañana traeré cap de Beautiful Dangerous, otro de Naughty Game y... *redoble de tambores* EL PRIMER CAP DE INMORTAL! :D *salta contenta* ¡Sí, logré inspirarme y terminar el cap! ^_^**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. :B**

**Love all ya'. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	8. Capitulo Siete

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

_****__**Cancion**_**(?):** Si y No. (?) :B Verán yo escribí el cap con la siguiente canción: _Farewell_Rosie Thomas_, así que, pueden escucharla mientras leen. Pero a parte de eso, son libres de escuchar las canciones que quieran... ^^ (L) Tengan en cuenta de que el cap -aviso desde YA- que el cap es algo como un poco triste, así que... ;O

**N/A:** POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA AL FINAL. :] Enjoy el cap. (L)

* * *

**7. Capitulo Siete: **_Recuerdos_.

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—Hablamos luego, Emm. —Grité mientras corría hacia dentro del Instituto, ya que nuestra charla nos había llevado más del tiempo debido, y estábamos llegando tarde. A él pareció no importarle, ya que estaba en su último año.

—De acuerdo. —Me devolvió el grito.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron a mi primera clase: Ballet. Ingresé en el vestuario y me cambié. Luego fui al salón, donde ya todas estaban reunidas.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé cuando las profesoras me miraron reprobatoriamente. Ellas lo pasaron por alto y la clase comenzó.

—Bueno, empecemos. Cada una a un extremo de las barandas. —Dijo la profesora antes de que todas comenzaran a correr ubicándose donde lo habían indicado. Me giré buscando a mis amigas, y vi a Alice con su espléndida sonrisa llamándome para que me ubicara delante de ella, y a Rosalie detrás con expresión resentida y seria. Fui con una sonrisa intentando disimular el nerviosismo.

Una vez todas ubicadas, la profesora comenzó: —¿Listas? Y uno, y dos, y tres, y cuatro, y arriba… De nuevo…

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —Me preguntó desde atrás Alice mientras hacíamos los clásicos pasos de ballet con la música.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté haciéndome la tonta. Sí sabía a qué se refería.

Y las voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a hablar. Mi conciencia, que solo aparecía cuando estaba drogada o borracha, y muy pocas veces lo hacían cuando estaba 'normal'.

_Ángelbella:_ _—__Ups, nos descubrió. Te dije que sería malo… __—__Me reprendió el angelito, o mejor dicho 'la angelita', que cada vez que aparecía, se sentaba en mi hombro derecho. Ella estaba vestida con un adorable vestido blanco que llegaba hasta unos centímetros por arriba de mis rodillas, sus pies descalzos, y como siempre, la fina aureola encima de su cabeza. Su pelo caoba caía en cascada por su espalda. _

_Devilbella: -¡Claro, cómo no! Sigue haciéndote la tonta, picarona… __—__Dijo 'la demonia' que se sentaba en mi hombro izquierdo guiñándome un ojo. Ella estaba vestida con un sexy vestido rojo, escotado y demasiado corto, y unos tacos, también rojos, de muerte. Unos pequeños cuernitos salían del costado de su cabeza._

—Anoche, Emmet no volvió a casa. —Dijo Alice seria. Tragué en seco. ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a decir: _"Sí, me acosé con tu hermano que apenas lo conocí ayer"_? Sí, claro. Y me decían estúpida.

_Ángelbella: —Mmm… tienes razón._

_Devilbella: —Buen punto. —Concordaron ambas conmigo. _

—Tranquila, no me molestaría si es que algo hubiera ocurrido. Es _su_ vida. Solo me preocupa Rosalie… —Dijo Alice sinceramente.

_Ángelbella: —Oh-oh… Creo que hiciste algo muy malo, Isabella. —Me reprendió Ángelbella._

_Devilbella: —¡Perra! ¡Sabías que a Rosalie le gustaba! —Me gritó Devilbella. —¡MIENTE! —Dijo asintiendo. _

Le hice caso, otra no me quedaba. No iba a decirle que me había acostado con Emmet, sabiendo que Rosalie escuchaba.

—Es que no ocurrió nada. —Mentí girándome a Alice y Rosalie, que estaba detrás de ella escuchando todo, cuando las profesoras salieron del salón cortando todo, ya que el director las había llamado. —Anoche, Emmet me llevó a mi casa y dijo que tenía que irse a otro lugar. Nos despedimos y se fue. No ocurrió nada. —Creo que en ese momento gané el premio a la 'Mejor mentirosa'.

_Ángelbella: —Mmmm, esto no terminará bien… —Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos._

_Devilbella: —¡¿Ganaste? Yo creo que eres campeona, hermana. —Dijo riendo sarcástica. _

"_¡Oh, genial! Se suponía que estarían de mi lado…"_, pensé.

_Ángelbella: —Oh, sí, ¡pero tú nunca me escuchas! Siempre la escuchas a ella… —Dijo señalando con desprecio a Devilbella._

_Devilbella: —Entonces, ¡ríndete, cariño! Vuélvete a donde perteneces… —Le contestó sacándole la lengua._

_Ángelbella: —¡NUNCA! —Gritó._

"_¡YAA!"_, grité en mi mente. Aghj, como odiaba cuando se peleaban así. Comenzaba a sentir jaqueca.

Alice y Rosalie me sonrieron, y la clase continuó mejor. Cuando terminó, las tres fuimos al vestuario riendo. Luego de vestirnos, fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar.

—Vayan, yo las sigo luego. —Dije desviándome hacia mi casillero a buscar mis libros para la clase que seguía luego del desayuno.

—De acuerdo. —Contestaron ambas y siguieron su camino mientras que yo el mío.

Pero antes de llegar, escuché las voces de mis dioses y la de Emmet, por lo que no pude evitar acercarme hasta ellos a escondidas.

_Ángelbella: —Esto terminará mal, cariño. ¡Vuélvete! —Dijo preocupada._

_Devilbella: —¡Oh, vamos! Solo serán unos segundos. Yo quiero saber más de esos dioses… —Dijo sonriéndome. Yo también quería. _

_Ángelbella: —¡¿A quién quiero mentir? Yo también quiero… —Se dio por vencida suspirando. Sonreí para mis adentros._

—Emmet, sabemos que te acostaste con Isabella. —Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras que el cobrizo estaba apoyado perezosamente contra los casilleros.

_Devilbella: —Ughj, se ve tan sexy con esa mirada de malo… —Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Ángelbella suspiró. _

—¡No sean idiotas! Claro que no. —Contestó Emmet cruzándose de brazos. Tenía que ayudarlo.

—Emmet, los seguimos. —Dijo el cobrizo serio.

_Ángelbella: —Oh, oh… —Dijo perpleja._

_Devilbella: —¡Oh, mierda! —Dijo sorprendida. _

Sentí mis piernas flaquear ante la confesión de Edward. Adios a la posible ayuda… ¡Puta madre!

—Okey, está bien. Lo hice, ¿y cuál es el problema? —Contestó Emmet sin sentirse cohibido.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Repitió Edward antes de soltar una risa seca.

—Ella es nuestra, Emmet. —Contestó Jasper firme. Me paralicé.

_Devilbella: —¡¿Qué demonios? —Gritó con la mandíbula por el suelo, metafóricamente._

_Ángelbella: —Oh. Mi. Dios. —Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. —¿Dijo lo que mis oídos oyeron?_

_Devilbella: __—__No, él hablaba de la abuela… __—__Contestó sarcásticamente. Ángella la miró enojada._

¿Conocen ese dicho que dice: _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_? Así me sentí cuando sentí una manos tomarme por la cintura, y con fuerza pegarme contra los casilleros. Un gritito se me escapó por la sorpresa.

—Hola, Bells. —Dijo Félix con su boca muy cerca de la mía.

_Ángelbella: —Oh, genial. Gracias, Dios. Lo que nos hacía falta… —Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Devilbella: —¡Puta madre! ¡¿Quién mandó a este imbécil! —Dijo casi matándolo con la mirada. _

Me hubiera gustado que él pudiera verla, creo que saldría corriendo con una de esas miradas.

—¿Qué quieres, idiota? —Le pregunté con desprecio.

—Ayer no dijiste eso cuando me besaste. —Dijo colocando su mano en mi cintura y apoyando su antebrazo contra los casilleros al lado de mi cabeza. Intenté quitar su mano de mi cintura, pero el muy imbécil tenía fuerza.

—¡Ja! ¿En serio creíste que te besé porque me gustas? No seas idiota, Félix. —Dije soltando una risa sarcástica. —Fuiste muy audaz para abusar de mí, ¿pero no lo eres para reconocer una venganza?

—Oh, cariño, me quedó bien en claro lo que hiciste. —Dijo antes de robarme un beso.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Dije intentando pegarle una abofeteada, pero su mano tomó mi muñeca y me volvió a aventar contra los casilleros.

—¿Te gustaría volver a recordar viejos tiempos, Bells? De seguro quieres saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ¿o no? —Preguntó con su rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, al igual que el palpitar de mi corazón. Maldito hijo de puta. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder recordar aquella noche, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí no quería hacerlo. Me decía que no sería bueno…

—Tomaré ese silencio como un sí. —Dijo volviendo a acercar su boca de nuevo contra la mía, y volver a besarme. Imbécil. —Esa noche estabas completamente ida, era tu primera vez volando… —Fruncí el ceño moviendo mi cabeza, intentado no escuchar. Su mano me detuvo tomándome por la barbilla. —No tienes idea lo que disfruté tocándote, lamiéndote, corrompiendo a la inocente Isabella Swan, mientras tú te morías de placer debajo de mi cuerpo.

—Basta, por favor… —Pedí, rogué, supliqué. No quería seguir escuchando. No me hacía bien. Las lágrimas se me escapaban, y no conseguía detenerlas.

—No, no, no, cariño. Mereces saber la verdad. —Dijo limpiando una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

_Repulsión_, era todo lo que sentía. Aparte del maldito _dolor_.

—¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de todo? —Preguntó antes de sonreír abiertamente mientras yo sentía una profunda punzada en el pecho y cerraba mis ojos. —Que luego de haberte cogido como se me dio la gana, me gané quinientos dólares. —Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. —Sí, cielo. Fue una apuesta.

Sentí mi cuerpo perder las fuerzas, y mi mente volar a ese momento.

.

_Recordaba, muy borroso, cómo Félix se vestía, y hablaba con varias personas a la vez._

—_Maldito suertudo. —Dijo Demetri su hermano mirándome con hambre. _

_Yo estaba toda enredada en las sábanas de aquella habitación de cortinas y sábanas moradas. Estaba completamente drogada, y desnuda._

—_Una apuesta es una apuesta. —Dijo Félix antes de que otra persona -que no reconocía, ya que veía todo borroso con movimientos circulares-, que estaba al lado de Demetri, le dio un fajo de billetes._

_Una vez que los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, salió de la habitación con su hermano, dejando a las otras tres personas allí. Los tres me miraban fijamente, en un tenso silencio -al menos así se sentía el ambiente entre todos los efectos de las drogas que me consumían-._

—_Vamos… —Suspiró uno de ellos con cansancio. —Larguémonos de aquí._

_Los vi salir de allí, dejándome sola, desnuda, y rota._

.

Volví a mí cuando escuché un grito que hizo que Félix se tensara completamente.

—¡Suéltala, Félix! —Gritó Edward con sus manos cerradas en puños. Jasper estaba a su lado, y su mirada asesina era aterradora.

Felix me soltó, y mis piernas cedieron ante el suelo, traicionándome y dejándome caer, como si fuera un delicado trapo de seda cuando cae al suelo. Las malditas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Sentí mi pecho contraerse por el dolor, y una repulsión en mi estómago, que me hacían tener arcadas. No podía evitarlo, todo se sentía malditamente una mierda.

—Lárgate de aquí. —Le gruñó Jasper a Félix cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía por unos instantes. El aludido sin rechistar se giró para irse, pero Emmet lo detuvo.

—Aguarda. —Dijo antes de que Félix se girara a él que iba acercándose con total seriedad. Cuando Emm llegó a él, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo. Edward y Jasper corrieron hacia Emmet dispuestos a detenerlo por si iba a continuar golpeándolo. —Eso es por ser un mal nacido, imbécil. —Dijo Emmet dejándolo en el suelo. Félix lo miró con recelo antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo.

Una vez que Félix desapareció, se giraron hacia mí, mirándome con lástima.

¡Cómo los odié en ese momento!

No me gustaba que me miraran de esa forma, lo odiaba, sin importar de quien viniera. Me levanté del suelo, y salí corriendo. Como lo hice aquella mañana, _como alma que lleva el diablo…_

—¡Bella! —Escuché el grito de Edward, pero no me giré. Solo corrí más rápido. Aunque podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí.

Correr. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, y parecía ser la única solución. Corría hacia mi casa, aunque quedara lejos. Me importaba una mierda el Instituto. No podía seguir allí adentro, me sentía… _asfixiada_.

Todo era una mierda. Deseaba tanto irme lejos, muy lejos. Y sabía qué podría ayudarme.

Llegué al estacionamiento y sentí las manos de Edward tomarme por los brazos y girarme.

—¡Suéltame! —Le grité con mi voz rota mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía.

Edward me envolvió en un intento de abrazo forzado, ya que yo no dejaba de intentar soltarme. Las lágrimas seguían resbalándose por mis mejillas y no podía evitar que se escaparan de mis ojos.

_Llorar_. Hacía años que había dejado de hacerlo. No solo porque no había vuelto a encontrar un motivo para hacerlo, sino porque me hacía ver débil, y lo odiaba.

Odiaba verme como una niña indefensa cuando lloraba. Odiaba que los demás sintieran lástima por mí cuando me veían hacerlo. Odiaba que el puto destino fuera injusto y me hiciera hacerlo.

Y… me odiaba a mí misma por llorar. ¡Diablos! Hasta dolía hacerlo.

Comencé a dejarme llevar. A dejar que Edward me consolara -por más que el consuelo fuera contra mis principios-. Dejé de intentar golpearlo en el pecho para que me soltara y lo abracé con fuerzas, dejando que ese llanto de niña desconsolada saliera de lo más profundo de mí ser.

Me sentía como mi libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, el cual yo leía y leía hasta el cansancio, y al cual me gustaba buscar explicaciones entre líneas. Porque eso era lo que Edward estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta. Él me estaba leyendo entre líneas, y yo le estaba dejando que encontrara esas explicaciones que buscaba.

Por más que me doliera, lo estaba dejando que leyera mi página más escondida y guardada de todas: _Mi corazón…_

Edward me devolvió el abrazo con las mismas fuerzas, como si necesitara también ser consolado. Como si con ese abrazo pudiera olvidarse de algo, como si estuviera pidiendo -más bien rogando- que lo perdonara.

Me sentí extraña, como si yo también necesitara perdonarlo de algo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué ni el por qué.

—Suéltame. —Dije débilmente, y el solo pensar que se alejara me hacía llorar más porque la soledad se sentiría, y no quería. Pero él hizo todo lo contrario, me abrazó más fuerte al sentir que volvía a llorar.

Una vez que me calmé, me alejé de él con rapidez y algo resentida, secando con furia las lágrimas de mi rostro. ¿Por qué putas tenía que mostrarme débil ante él?

—Si te digo que me sueltes, me sueltas. —Dije antes de girarme y salir corriendo sin siquiera haberlo mirado a los ojos.

Podía sentir esa opresión otra vez producirse en mi pecho, y las ganas de volverme a echar a llorar como niña pequeña volvieron. El tan solo separarme de Edward, hizo que volviera a sentir esa soledad de siempre -como ya lo había predicho-, esos feos sentimientos que intentaba tapar con pastillas y alcohol. Esa maldita sensación de querer morir sin importarme nada, más que esa paz que podía conseguir con la muerte.

Sí, lo sé. Pensamientos suicidas en una adolescente inmadura. Vaya novedad, ¿no? Pero ese era el mayor de todos los sentimientos que las mayorías de mis noches me invadían. Y el que por ahora iba ganando a la mente. El impulso de querer hacerlo estaba comenzando a dominarme.

Iba tan metida en mi suicida y psicótica cabeza que no me di cuenta en qué momento Jasper logró colocarse delante de mí, y choqué contra su enorme cuerpo -comparándolo con el mío-.

—No lograrás nada haciéndolo. —Dijo mirándome serio y algo molesto, aunque observando más en lo profundo sus ojos, se podía notar la tristeza escondida bajo esa capa de pasividad que siempre poseía.

Mi respiración era agitada y mis lágrimas volvieron a escaparse. ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía él en lo que estaba pensando? ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO SABÍA?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Mentí bajando mi mirada y secando mis lágrimas con enojo.

Me moví queriendo salirme de su camino, o dándole a entender que quería que él saliera del mío. Pero se movió junto conmigo, quedando aún en frente de mí. Levanté mi mirada hacia él.

—No sirve de nada que te pierdas en las drogas, Bella. Créeme, ya lo intenté. —Dijo cambiando su expresión. Pasando de seriedad a lástima, al igual que Edward cuando apareció a su lado.

La ira me consumió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que sentir _lástima_ por mí? Prefería que me gritaran, que me golpearan, que me odiaran de por vida antes de que alguien sintiera _lástima_ por mí.

Retrocedí varios pasos cuando vi la intención de ambos en acercarse a mí a consolarme. Las palabras de Jasper me habían llegado en lo más profundo de mí ser, pero tenía que arruinarlo con su estúpida _lástima_, al igual que Edward.

—¡No necesito la maldita lástima de nadie! —Les grité antes de volver a girarme, solo que esta vez caminé rápido -al menos eso intenté-.

—Nadie está sintiendo lástima por ti, Bella. —Dijo Edward con neutralidad.

—Te entendemos. ¿Crees que nosotros no estuvimos, ni estamos metidos en _eso_? —Dijo Jasper con su pasiva voz.

Me paré en seco. ¿Ellos me… entendían?

_Ángelbella: —No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero realmente, lo dudo, cariño. —Dijo algo apenada mientras suspiraba triste._

_Devilbella: —Por primera vez, concuerdo con ella, hermana. —Dijo señalando con su mentón a Ángelbella. —ELLOS… —Aclaró con un eje de tristeza. —No son mujeres. Dudo mucho que nos… entiendan._

Ambas tenían razón. Ellos _No_ podían entenderme, y nunca lo harían. Porque no son mujeres, y lo más importante, _No_ son Isabella Swan.

No saben lo que es que te roben tu inocencia.

No saben lo que es tener padres separados, a punto de casarse con otras personas.

No saben lo que es que tu 'padrastro' haya abusado de ti.

No saben lo que es la maldita vida de Isabella Swan, y apuesto a que ni siquiera desearían estar en mis zapatos -o mejor dicho en mis _Converse_ blancas-.

—No. —Dije girándome a ellos, que tenían el ceño fruncido mostrando así su confusión ante mi respuesta. —Ustedes no me entienden, y no pueden hacerlo. —Concluí volviendo a girarme para largarme de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas. Pero otra vez, me detuvieron sus palabras.

—¡Diablos, Bella! —Dijo Edward totalmente salido de sus casillas.

Me volví hacia ellos. Edward estaba de espaldas, intentando controlarse; mientras que Jasper miraba al suelo con sus puños cerrados.

—Bella… —Susurró el rubio levantando su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza y dolor. —¿Realmente no nos recuerdas?

Fruncí el ceño confundida. ¿De dónde se suponía que los conocía? Yo no los recordaba de ningún bar en Phoenix, ni siquiera de mi escuela. Pero entonces, mi mente se volvió a unos años atrás, al momento y al lugar donde todo cambió.

.

_Todo estaba oscuro, y la música se escuchaba a lo lejos, como en ecos. Pero podía sentirme atrapada entre dos enormes cuerpos. Podía sentir sus manos tocándome. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por mis piernas, mis brazos y mi cuello. Podía sentir sus labios en mi mentón y mi cuello. Podía sentir todo._

_Abrí mis ojos, y los vi. Eran ellos. Edward adelante mío, besándome el mentón, demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo, y podía sentir su erección contra mi vientre. Jasper estaba detrás, con su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, él me besaba el cuello, y también podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero._

_Los reconocí entre las luces de colores y la luz blanca que se prendían y apagaban, una y otra vez en aquella fiesta. Pude ver sus sonrisas insinuadoras dirigidas hacia mí, antes de que todo se volviera negro otra vez._

.

_En aquella habitación morada, luego de que Félix terminara de cambiarse, una persona le entregó un fajo de billetes._

—_Una apuesta es una apuesta. —Dijo Félix antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a esas tres personas allí conmigo. _

_Ellos me miraban, y allí los reconocí. Edward. Jasper. ¡DANIEL! Una apuesta. 500 dólares por corromper a la dulce Isabella Swan._

_¿O 500 dólares para abrirle paso a Daniel?_

_Jasper susurró algo -casi obligando que su voz dolida saliera-, y aparentando normalidad, salieron de la habitación._

_Otra vez sola, desnuda y… más rota que antes._

.

Todo el aire se me fue de los pulmones cuando volví a la realidad. Levanté mi mirada hacia ellos, que me miraban con culpa.

"_Culpa…"_ Repitió mi mente con sarcasmo.

—No puede ser cierto… —Murmuré casi sin voz.

No. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una maldita pesadilla. Ellos no pudieron haberme hecho eso. No.

_Devilbella: —Lo siento, hermana. Pero lo hicieron… —Dijo apoyando su cara en mi cuello, como si también quisiera que no fuera real._

_Ángelbella: —Ninguna de las tres quisiera que esto fuera real, cariño. Pero lo es. Por más que duela, es la pura realidad…_

Mi mente reprodujo todos los insultos que sabía -y hasta algunos inventados- dirigidos a ellos. Pero por más que los insultara, algo en mi interior no podía odiarlos, porque sabía que ellos no habían abusado de mí.

Sí, habían hecho una maldita apuesta contra el idiota de Félix. Pero, ellos no me habían hecho nada malo.

¡Diablos! ¡Pero debía odiarlos! Ellos habían apuesto contra mi inocencia. Contra algo totalmente sagrado para una mujer.

Demonios. Juro que intentaba odiarlos… _lo intentaba_.

Estaba confundida. _Demasiado_ confundida…

Necesitaba irme. Correr. Huir. Escapar. ¡Puta madre! Juro que si supiera donde diablos se hallaba un maldito acantilado cerca, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de tirarme por él. Sí, muy suicida, lo sé. Pero necesitaba que la tierra me tragara -o el mar, daba igual-.

Eché a correr sin saber cómo mierda reaccionar. No sabía si debía acercarme a ellos y abofetearlos. No sabía si besarlos y pedirles que no se alejaran de mí.

¡No sabía qué mierda hacer!

Corrí dirección a mi casa, dejándolos atrás. Muy atrás, ya que ninguno me siguió. Y les agradecí interiormente por ello.

A veces, mientras corría, mis piernas volvían a traicionarme, haciendo que cayera al suelo y mis rodillas se rasparan, al igual que mis manos y codos -y todo era gracias a las malditas lágrimas que me nublaban la vista-. Pero no me importaba, solo me importaba acabar de una vez con esa opresión que sentía en mi pecho.

Entré a mi casa, cerré con fuerza la puerta de la entrada a mis espaldas, y corrí a mi habitación. Busqué dentro de mi mesita de noche la cajita donde yo guardaba mis pastillas, y una vez que la encontré, los esparcí por toda mi cama.

_Ángelbella: —Generalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer, pero esta es una excepción… —Dijo antes de besar mi mejilla derecha y desaparecer._

_Devilbella: —Solo intenta no matarte. Aunque todo sea una mierda, me divierto contigo… —Dijo antes de hacer lo mismo que Ángella, besar mi mejilla izquierda y desaparecer._

Tomé dos o tres en mis manos -realmente no lo recuerdo-, y las tomé a todas juntas mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo. Y repetí la acción varias veces. Luego me recosté sobre el suelo, mirando al techo, que comenzaba a verse borroso y empezaba a girar. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por algo que me tiraba. Si amanecía viva, sería un milagro.

* * *

***se asoma por debajo del escritorio con miedo, esperando la lluvia de tomates* :B**

**¿Holó? ¿Alguien a quien le siga interesando por allí detrás de la pantalla? .-.**

**Bueno, les debo una ENORME disculpa realmente... Pero como me pasó la primera vez que subí y escribí esta historia, volví a bloquearme -y con la misma parte- otra vez. -.-' #Shameonme. :c**

**Ya sé, muchas pensarán: "¿Pero no es que ya tienes escrita la fucking historia?". Y la verdad es que sí. ._. Ya la tengo escrita, pero el volverla a publicar, me lleva a volverla a leer, lo que también me lleva a volver a pensarla y volver a dudar. s: *sale corriendo con los brazos en alto* ¡Soy una fucking insegura, YEEEEEEEEES! xD**

**Ok, ya. :B Emmmm****, eso era todo... ;D **

**Por esta vez, no les pediré reviews, porque sé que si les gustó el cap, lo harán. ;) **

**¡LAS AMOOOOOOOO! (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Muy pronto mi nombre cambiará a Ally D'angelo. ^-^ Y mis días de actualización serán los fines de semanas, por razones de comodidad. ;D That's all. (L)**


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Summary:** Isabella Swan no es la típica chica de 17 años, torpe, indefensa e inocente. Ella es atrevida, rebelde, decidida, no le importa decir lo que piensa ni lo que los demás piensen de ella, y, por sobretodo, es la chica más deseada de todo el Instituto desde que llegó. Cualquier chico moriría por tenerla, cualquier chica desearía ser su mejor amiga, Isabella era el objetivo de todos. Pero ella ya tenía a sus dos objetivos bien fijados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ellos terminen siendo diferentes a lo que aparentan?

**Advertencia: **Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los tríos -o _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo-, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**Canción ultra-mega-archi-super necesaria: **_Rihana_S&M_. Si no van a escucharla mientras leen, directamente NO LEAN… Es casi tan necesaria como respirar. ;D

**N/A:** ¡SUPER ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAP ES RATING **MA**, dado el contenido que hay. :B (BDSM) Si no les gusta, se me vuelven por donde llegaron. Luego NO QUIERO RECLAMOS SI YA HICE ADVERTENCIA.

Y POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA AL FINAL. :) Enjoy el cap. (L)

* * *

**8. Capitulo Ocho: **_Pain and pleasure_.

"_The pain is my pleasure and the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more…"_

**Naughty Game**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

—_Vamos, Bella. Te lo suplico… ¡CONTESTA EL MALDITO TELÉFONO! _—Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente intenté levantarme, pero la fuerte punzada que se produjo en mi cabeza hizo que volviera al suelo. ¡Puta Madre! ¡Dolía como los mil demonios!

—_¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡CONTESTA EL PUTO TELEFENO SI NO QUIERES MORIR JOVEN! _—Volvió a gritar la inconfundible voz de Alice, solo que esta vez la escuché un poco más cerca. —_Es un caso perdido, ¡no contesta!_ —Chilló Alice a alguien del otro lado de la línea antes de cortar.

Me decidí por volver a intentar levantarme, y lo logré, con dificultad pero lo hice. Y una vez que lo hice, todo se me cayó encima, el dolor y la repulsión se mezclaron, y lo sentí subir. Allí venía el vómito. Corrí hacia el baño, me arrodillé frente al retrete y evacué todo dentro de él mientras muecas de repugnancia se prolongaban en mi rostro. ¡Diablos!

_Devilbella: —¡Sigues viva! —Dijo apareciendo. —¡Puaj! ¡Malditos efectos secundarios! —Protestó con muecas de asco en el rostro._

_Ángelbella: —Bueno, por esta vez, no voy a decir "te lo dije" —Dijo con las mismas muecas de Devilbella._

_Devilbella: —Vete al cielo… —Dijo sacándole la lengua._

_Ángelbella: —Idiota. —Le respondió con la misma acción._

Me puse de pie una vez que estuve segura de que el vómito no volvería, abrí el grifo del agua, lavé mi cara y mis dientes, intentando que el asqueroso sabor del vómito se fuera.

Levanté mi mirada al espejo, y la cabrona con cara de muerta que me devolvió el reflejo no se parecía a mí. Con todo el cabello enmarañado, bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos, labios hinchados, como si recién hubiera terminado de tener sexo con alguien.

¡Ja, que divertido!

Me saqué le lengua a mí misma antes de girarme y encender la ducha. Fui a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa, y volví al baño a bañarme. Pero solo consistió en colocarme en cuclillas y dejar que el agua cayera sobre mi espalda, esperando que así se me fuera un poco el efecto de las pastillas. Luego de que me sentí mejor, me levanté y terminé de ducharme. Salí y me sequé con la toalla para poder cambiarme. Me vestí únicamente con unas bragas blancas con enorme corazón rojo dibujado en la parte trasera y uno pequeño adelante, a un costado de mi cadera; un sostén a juego y una musculosa blanca que llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de mis bragas. Estupendamente cómoda.

Estaba ya vestida, en frente del espejo del baño peinándome, cuando escuché el teléfono sonar. Lo pasé por alto y me dirigí a mi habitación, a tomar otro de mis pastillas. No tenía ganas de pensar, ni de hablar con absolutamente NADIE. Vi mis pastillas allí esparcidas por mi cama y el suelo, por lo que las guardé pero dejando tres afuera, las cuales tomé a todas juntas.

—¿Hola?... ¡Loco! Deja un mensaje… —Reí ante mi voz grabada que sonaba cuando iban a dejar un mensaje.

—Bella, ¿estás allí? —Preguntó la preocupada voz de Alice. —Por favor, contesta… —Pidió con súplica. No me gustaba oírla así, pero necesitaba estar sola.

_Devilbella: —Espero que estés hablando de humanos únicamente… —Dijo con voz amenazadora._

_Ángelbella: —¡Déjala en paz! ¿Qué no ves que no se encuentra bien? —Dijo reprendiéndola. _

"_¡Gracias!", pensé. Ambas bufaron por mis pensamientos._

Alice siguió insistiendo en el teléfono mientras yo me hacía de oídos sordos. Encendí el equipo de música, donde comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita: _Lady Marmalade_ de Christina Aguilera y otras artistas. Bajé las escaleras mientras movía mis caderas al son de la canción. Fui hacia la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Comí cereales y exprimí unas naranjas para hacer jugo. Muy nutritivo considerando que hacía unos minutos me había tomado tres pastillas juntas.

Mientras comía, el teléfono seguía sonando, y cuando los mandaba al buzón de mensajes, siempre era Alice, pidiéndome que contestara. Cuando terminé mi desayuno, dejé todo en el lavaplatos y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Salir a correr me iba a ayudar a aclarar mis pensamientos. Llegué a mi habitación, y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Resoplé molesta mientras lo tomé y contesté.

—¡ALICE! Estoy bien, ¿sí? ¡No necesitas torturarme con tus llamados a cada dos minutos! —Grité molesta y cansada de su persistencia. Pero esa era una de las características de Alice, y aún así la quería.

Escuché un suspiro. —Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy Alice… —Dijo la masculina voz de Edward.

_Ángelbella: —¡Oh, Dios Mío! —Dijo casi derritiéndose._

_Devilbella: —¡Oh, demonios! ¡Y tú le gritaste, y lo confundiste con Alice! —Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos._

—Oh… —Fue lo único que salió de mis labios en contestación.

_Ángelbella y Devilbella: —¡¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? —Me gritaron ambas desesperadas. _

"_¡Cállense! ¡No me están ayudando!", pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza. _

Él volvió a suspirar. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Ángelbella y Devilbella suspiraron ensoñadoras._

Respiré profundamente. Ellas eran parte de mí, por lo tanto, no mentían al momento de demostrar un sentimiento o alguna expresión. Gracias al cielo, yo era la única que las veía. El punto era que, lo que ellas demostraban que sentían acerca de Edward, era verdad. En mi interior, él seguía siendo mi dios griego.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Dije de manera neutral. Por más que no lo odiara -no solo porque no podía, sino también porque algo me decía que no era necesario-, quería demostrarle algo de distancia por lo que habían hecho de mi parte.

—¿Por qué no atendías? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No tenía ganas. —Contesté sinceramente recostándome sobre mi cama.

—Cuánta sinceridad… —Dijo con ironía. Reí ligeramente divertida.

—Esa es una de mis características. —Dije en tono divertido. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. —Lo siento, debo irme. —Dije cortando el teléfono, sin si quiera dejar que me saludara.

Bajé rápido las escaleras y abrí la puerta de un tirón, sin importarme cómo estaba vestida. Me paralicé cuando lo vi.

—¿Qué ha…? —No terminé de preguntar que me tomó por la cintura, empujándome hacia adentro, y cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Me apoyó contra la pared más cercana, tomando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos, y colocando su rodilla entre medio de mis piernas, para de esa forma, sostenerme en el aire mientras que rodeaba mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

—Te extrañé, nena. —Susurró Daniel en mi oído, haciendo que mis bellos se erizaran. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué mierda me excitaba que hiciera eso sabiendo que era un maldito abusador que apostó sobre mí y el novio de mi madre?

—I-Imbécil… —Dije jadeante gracias a que comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

_Ángelbella: —No logras nada, insultándolo… —Dijo reprobatoriamente suspirando de placer._

_Devilbella: —Insúltalo todo lo que quieras, pero el muy maldito sabe llevarnos al orgasmo… —Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior dejándose llevar. _

Y por más que lo odiara, Devilbella tenía razón. A pesar de que odiara a Daniel con toda mi alma, él sabía cómo me gustaba el sexo, él sabía hacerme llegar a la cima y pedirle más, si es que fuera posible.

—Como extrañaba esa boca tan sucia y atrevida… —Dijo mordiendo su labio mirando los míos entreabiertos, de los cuales salió un gemido reprimido por sus palabras.

Tomó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza, mientras que hacía a un lado mis bragas y me penetraba con dos de sus dedos. Un grito de dolor y placer salió de lo más profundo de mí ser, mientras escalofríos del mismo sentimiento viajaban por las venas de mi cuerpo. Soltó mi labio y comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos, haciendo que jadeara descontrolada.

—Siempre tan estrecha… tan lista… tan húmeda para mí. —Dijo con voz ronca en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Ángelbella: —Oh, Santo Dios… —Gimió._

_Devilbella: —¡Ughj! ¡Puta Madre! Mal nacido que sabe cómo darnos placer… —Gimió. _

—Ughj… Da-Daniel… ya… yo… no… no… ¡Diablos! —Jadeé arqueándome al sentir sus dedos salir y entrar en mí con rapidez. Él rió triunfante.

—Sé que no puedes resistirte. —Dijo pasando su lengua desde mi clavícula, pasando por mi garganta y mi mentón, hasta atrapar mi labio inferior entre los suyos, el cual lamió y mordió al mismo tiempo. Gemí con fuerza. —Déjate llevar, cariño. —Susurró una vez que soltó mi labio.

_Ángelbella: —Dios, perdóname, pero me rindo… —Gimió rindiéndose._

_Devilbella: —¡Demonios! No lo resisto, ¡necesito más! —Gimió entregándose._

—¡Joder! —Medio grité-gemí al sentir sus dedos tocar mi punto débil en mi interior. El sonrió arrogante. —Maldigo tus putos dedos… —Jadeé dejándome llevar.

Me rendí, no lo aguanté más. Sabía que debía pararlo, debía abofetearlo y debía insultarlo por todo lo que me hizo. Pero… por más que no lo admitiera en voz alta, el sexo era mi debilidad. Y él lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de eso.

—Hermosa y tentadora boca sucia… —Dijo antes de penetrar con su lengua mi boca con furia mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior, haciendo que un gemido se perdiera en su boca, y soltaba mis manos para poder tomarme por la cintura para cargarme. Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, correspondiéndole al beso.

Él conocía la casa de Charlie a la perfección, por lo que no necesitó indicaciones para llegar a mi habitación. Cuando llegó, me recostó sobre mi cama antes de sacarse su camiseta, dejándome contemplar su torso lleno de abdominales bien marcados, desprendió su pantalón, se quitó sus zapatos y luego se recostó sobre mí, volviendo a atacar mis labios.

Daniel era diez años mayor que yo, pero aún así, aparentaba más joven, ya que su físico tan cuidado y su rostro varonil hacían babear a toda la población femenina de cualquier lugar y edad. Maldito Casanova profesional.

Rápidamente, me quitó la musculosa blanca y el sostén que llevaba puesto. Me arrancó de un tirón las bragas y abrió mis piernas bruscamente. Mi respiración era acelerada y salía a jadeos, gracias a la brusquedad de sus movimientos, de su desesperación… ¡Estaba volviéndome loca! Su lengua se deslizó por mi vientre, pasando a mis caderas y todo el alrededor de mi centro, haciendo que mis caderas se levantaran instintivamente hacia él mientras el muy idiota me miraba con picardía y una puta sonrisa pervertida que me derretía.

—Extrañaba poder hacer esto contigo… —Dijo con la voz muy ronca antes de perderse entre mis piernas.

Su lengua lamió con suavidad mi clítoris y luego lo succionó ligeramente, para después lamerme completamente, penetrándome profundo y consistente. Luego volvió a mi clítoris mientras sus dedos volvían a mi cavidad, haciendo círculos, intentando volver a encontrar mi punto débil.

—Oh, Dios… —Gemí descontrolada perdida en el placer. —¡Ughj, Daniel! —Grité arqueándome y tomando con fuerza las sábanas a mis costados en puños cuando mordió con fuerza mi clítoris y al mismo tiempo que me penetraba con rudeza con dos dedos. Volví a sentir ese escalofrío de placer, esa corriente eléctrica del dolor mezclada con ese maldito sentimiento que tanto amaba. ¡Joder!

—Sabes que aquí no hay ningún Dios, solo YO te estoy dando placer… —Dijo sacando sus dedos y volviendo a penetrarme, quitándome el aliento de golpe. —Así que quiero oírte gritar MI nombre, preciosa. —Dijo antes de volver su lengua a mi centro.

—Huummm… Daniel… —Gemí sin soltar las sábanas de mis manos. Él sonrió mientras se levantaba y volvía a posicionarse encima de mí sin quitar sus dedos de mi interior.

—Eso es, cariño. —Dijo besando y lamiendo mi cuello. —Grita mi nombre…

—Daniel… —Lloriquee arqueándome.

—¡Grítalo! —Gritó algo molesto mientras sus dedos volvían a salir y a penetrarme sin suavidad.

—¡DANIEL! —Grité casi quedándome sin pulmones cuando sentí mi orgasmo golpearme con fuerza y casi sin aviso. Él sonrió satisfecho mientras se llevaba los dedos a su boca y los saboreaba.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? Él sabía que nuestro juego ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, él seguía insistiendo, seguía torturándome de esa forma tan placentera. Él seguía siendo masoquista, yo…

_Ángelbella: —No… mientas. —Me reprendió agitada por nuestro orgasmo._

_Devilbella: —Tú sigues siendo masoquista, Bella. No puedes negarlo… —Dijo tragando en seco._

Suspiré agitada para mis adentros.

—Mmmm… Te ves tan sexy toda sudada cuando te vienes… —Dijo Daniel mordiendo su labio inferior. —Y aún sigues siendo mi dulce y masoquista gatita. —Se burló con una maldita y atractiva sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de girarlo y sentarme a horcadas sobre él. —¿Quieres ver quién es más masoquista de los dos? —Le pregunté con malicia mientras lamía su cuello y mis manos se deslizaban rasguñando con fuerza su pecho hasta llegar a la V de su abdomen que me marcaba el camino hacia su amigo. Él gruñó cerrando sus ojos.

—Joder, Bella… —Jadeó roncamente con una sonrisa seductora.

_Ángelbella: —La venganza no es buena, pero creo que existen excepciones… —Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Devilbella: —¡Págale con la misma moneda, cariño! —Gritó entusiasmada._

Ahora fui yo la que rió burlonamente mientras me deslicé hacia abajo lamiendo su pecho, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones desprendidos. Se los terminé de quitar con su ayuda, junto con los sexys bóxers negros que llevaba puestos. Tomé entre mis manos su enorme y grueso miembro, toqué fuerte con mi pulgar la punta, haciéndolo gemir alto. No me resistí y reemplacé mi lengua por mi dedo.

—Puta madre. —Gimió Daniel entre dientes arqueándose. Sonreí mientras mis manos subían y bajaban, acariciando su longitud, pasando a veces mis uñas. Volvió a gemir. —¡Demonios, Isabella! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! —Gritó desesperado. Sonreí en mi interior antes de metérmela de golpe hasta mi garganta. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

No es que fuera muy experta en el tema de sexo oral, pero sí sabía cómo hacérselo a él, cómo le gustaba. Daniel era el único afortunado al que se lo hacía, yo no era de andar dándole mamadas a cualquier idiota que se me cruzaba. Sí me lo cogía, pero nada de sexo oral. Al menos por mi parte. Si ellos decidían hacerlo, era su voluntad.

Daniel comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiendo en mi boca. Llevé mis manos a los costados de sus anchas y varoniles caderas, deteniéndolo y encajando con fuerza mis uñas mientras movía mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, succionando y moviendo mi lengua en espiral. Raspando a veces su miembro con mis dientes al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con mi lengua su punta. Obviamente sin dejar de hacer fuerza con mis uñas en sus costados, provocándole dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, mierda… ¡Joder, Bella! —Gritó gimiendo mientras sentía su miembro palpitar en mi boca cuando se vino. Tragué todo relajando mi garganta al mismo tiempo que soltaba de a poco el agarre de mis uñas.

Cuando lo dejé limpio, me levanté y lo vi con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, todo sudado y con la respiración acelerada, que hacía que su pecho se levantara y bajara con rapidez. Sonreí satisfecha mientras me sentaba a horcadas sobre él y comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

—Eres una pequeña y sádica demonia. —Dijo llevando sus manos a mis caderas antes de suspirar por mis caricias.

—Tú me apostaste, me soltaste ahora atente a las consecuencias… —Le contesté en el oído con un doble sentido oculto en mis palabras antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Pero él pareció no notarlo, o se hizo el idiota, mientras soltaba un gruñido.

—Suerte que aprendí cómo domar, ¿no? —Dijo con tono divertido. Sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a mis pechos, acariciándolos y tirando de los pezones un poco. Reí ante su estúpido comentario.

Daniel volvió a tomar mis labios entre los suyos con fuerza mientras rozaba su punta contra mi clítoris. El gemido que se me escapó ante el roce se perdió en su boca mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra por dominar el lugar del otro.

—Cógeme, Daniel. —Dije cuando me separé un poco de él, pero dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran. —¡Cógeme ya!

Quería terminar con todo de una vez por dos razones:

La primera, sabía que una vez que el sexo terminara Daniel se iría, y no volvería a verlo dentro de mucho tiempo. Lo cual, era genial para mí. Me costaba admitirlo, pero muy en mi interior, le temía. Su personalidad era… extraña. Y eso me daba miedo.

Y la segunda, estaba excitada. Mierda que sí. Y necesitaba llegar pronto a mi necesitado orgasmo.

Él gruñó antes de hacerme sentar de golpe sobre su erección, penetrándome profundo. Gemí su nombre alto, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y encajando mis uñas en sus hombros. Daniel volvió a gruñir ante el agarre de mis uñas en su piel antes de llevar sus labios a mi cuello mientras yo volvía a ponerme derecha.

—Tan malditamente mojada… ¡Ugh! Tan malditamente estrecha… Malditamente perfecta. —Gimió contra la piel de mi cuello mientras yo movía mis caderas en círculos. Sus palabras solo hicieron que me excitara aún más si es que era posible.

—Mierda. —Gemí cuando tomó mis caderas con sus manos y comenzó a hacerme saltar sobre él.

Luego, entre medio de las embestidas, fue bajando sus manos hasta mis nalgas, para luego meter su dedo corazón en mi ano haciéndome ver distintos colores cada vez que cerraba mis ojos por el placer.

—Mmmm, muero por darte fuerte y duro por allí… —Gimió en mi oído haciendo círculos con su dedo en mi ano mientras yo no dejaba de montarlo.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Siiii! —Grité completamente ida por el placer cuando bajó su rostro hasta tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca y lamer desesperado mi pezón.

—Oh, sí, nena. —Gimió alejándose y soplándolo. —No tienes… ¡Ugh!… idea cuánto te extrañé estos días. —Dijo antes de morder con fuerza mi pezón justo cuando me penetraba de golpe con su miembro y su dedo en mi ano. Gemí con fuerzas, podía sentir cómo las gotas de sudor caían por mis sienes.

—Eres… un maldito… masoquista. —Logré terminar la oración mientras seguía cabalgándolo.

Ya no aguantaba más, sentía cómo todo se arremolinaba en mi bajo vientre, cómo algo luchaba por explotar.

—¡Ugh! Voy a… —Dije jadeante antes de venirme con fuerza, llevándolo a él conmigo.

—¡Siiii! —Gritó rasguñando mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara gimiendo, aumentando el estado de mi orgasmo.

_Ángelbella: —Oh, mi Dios… Estoy exhausta... —Dijo jadeante._

_Devilbella: —Por los mil demonios… Lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo necesito de esto más seguido… —Dijo ensoñadoramente._

"_Ni lo sueñes", pensé en su dirección. Ella solo suspiró. _

Daniel se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándome a mí con él mientras sentía cómo me llenaba completamente. Ambos nos quedamos así, en esa posición y en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración jadeante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Aparte de lo obvio… —Aclaré cuando me sonrió levantando una ceja.

—Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti. —Lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras me salía de él. —Ugh… Cariño, no me tientes. —Revolee los ojos. Él soltó una risa entre divertida y maliciosa. —Charlie la llamó avisándole que se iba a no sé dónde con Carmen y que te quedarías sola por un par de meses. Ella iba a venir a verte, pero como justo me salió un viaje hacia aquí, le aseguré que pasaría a verte. —Concluyó guiñándome un ojo. Le saqué la lengua antes de girarme dándole la espalda.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para dos días. Pero sentí su fornido brazo rodear mi cintura y comenzar a bajar hasta mi centro mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío.

—Oh, no, cariño. —Susurró sensualmente en mi oído. —Tengo pensado hacerte llegar a varios orgasmos más antes de irme… —Dijo antes de meter dos de sus dedos en mi interior.

_Ángelbella: —¡¿Más? —Lloriqueó rendida._

_Devilbella: —¡Siiii! Aquí viene la segunda ronda… —Gimió entregada._

Yo solo gemí dejándome llevar. Al parecer, esto duraría más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODAS! :D**

**Bien, sé que todas deben de estar con su cara de "WTF! O.O" con todo lo que acaban de leer. Déjenme explicarles de qué va todo esto... u_u**

**Decidí escribir este cap para explicar mejor -o más bien que ustedes descubrieran mejor- la personalidad de Daniel (el cual es interpretado por Ian Somerhalder c; Acepto comentarios babosos sobre Daniel luego xD Hahahahaha). Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es un Dom, y uno de los heavys. Pronto se darán cuenta de lo que digo... ;)**

**Lamento si a muchas no les gustó el cap, dado a que fue un Bella/Daniel. Pero lo requirió para la continuación. :B**

**Bueno, ¿alguna opinión? Se aceptan putiadas... ;D**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por las que continúan aún apoyándome con el fic, y por sus HERMOSOS REVIEWS. :')**

**¡Love all ya' girls! (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
